Megaman Skyra R: (Season 2) Parallel Destinies
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: In time and space there are many diversions to destinies. In this very verse that shall soon switch over and meet. We see how the same stars can suddenly change an entire reality as if things have never happened. In this alternate retelling of this parallel verse. Second Gen Original Megaman series(Rated M for language/Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Where it begins...AGAIN!**

In time and space there are many diversions to destinies. In this very verse that shall soon switch over and meet. We see how the same stars can suddenly change an entire reality as if things have never happened. In this alternate retelling of this parallel verse.

Zenkai was walking to school holding his lunch pail. He sighs to himself. "Man. I'm really happy the last day of school is around the corner.." A voice yells from behind him and a paper airplane hits his face. Sakurei laughs she was beside Yukkon, Yukkon snickers.. "Zenkai you're in our way. You wanna move?" Zenkai panics. "Y..Yeah! S..Sorry!" Zenkai moves out of their way quickly. Sakurei laughs, "You're such a looser.." She says walking off with Yukkon. Zenkai looks off to them. "(Damn...Come on Zenkai..You gotta stand up for yourself...Grrr no way...I'm no where on that level.." Zenkai hurries to the school.

later around school kids were eating lunch and Zenkai sat by himself. He looks over to Yukkon hanging with his group of friends. They included Sakurai, Vee, and Glyde. "Zenkai nearly pissed his pants when he saw us this morning. "Sakurai said as she bites from a burger she had. Glyde sighs "Honestly you guys. Just because the kid has a popular Dr. as his father, why are we degrading ourselves making fun of someone who has no life outside of hiding?" Vee hits Glyde over the head. "You're becoming way to tense over this...Zenkai's a looser.." Vee flicks a pee at Zenkai hitting him on the forehead. Zenkai had been reading a book and looks over to them. He turns away. Atlas walks in and sits down with Zenkai she then looks over to Yukkon and the others. "They giving you problems?" Zenkai shakes his head nervously. "N..No! Atlas you don't have to do anything ok?...Let's just leave them alone." Atlas gets a bit angry. "Grow some damn back bone!" Zenkai cowers a bit. "...Sure..easier said than done." He says before sighing to himself. Atlas gets up and walks over to Yukkon's group. "Hey! Lay off of him!" Vee looks to her slyly. "Or what?" Yukkon takes a sip of his drink beside him. "Standing up for that let down of a bag boy? Why don't you join our crew? Sides...The entire student body agrees. He's a washed up scientist kid who got to much to fast...Just a waste of space here...And well..Yeah...You deserve better friends." Atlas arches back and smacks Yukkon hard he falls out of his chair. Vee, Sakurei, Vee and Glyde stand up looking to Atlas. Atlas laughs to herself. "Wanna back that up bastard? Thought so.." Atlas turns off walking back over to Zenkai. "Let's bolt before security shows up." She grabs Zenkai by the arm tugging him out with her. Yukkon gets off the floor gripping his chin. "That...bitch..." Sakurei looks to him seriously. 'ARE YOU OK!?" Yukkon nods. "I am...I just don't see what Atlas sees in that let down..."

Atlas was walking down the street with Zenkai. "You gotta really grow up someday. I won't be here all the time.." Zenkai sighs to himself. "Stop sighing so much. You're becoming really emo...I don't want to hear a report about you hanging yourself." Zenkai jumps at the thought of that. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Atlas laughs. "Dude, chill I'm only joking...But you still need to stand up for yourself..." It was pass school time but Atlas took Zenkai out early, Miuko was scared Atlas was being a bad influence on him, but Zenkai really had no other close friends outside of Atlas. Atlas hands Zenkai a stick of gum. "Take the rest of the day off...And for now you can leave that group to me ok?..But I want you to try and grow some balls alright? You can't let them walk over you so much." Zenkai nods. "I'll..I'll try..." Atlas pats him on the shoulder. "I'll catch you later Zenkai!" She waves to him heading back to her house. Zenkai decides to head home because at the time school was close to letting out.

Zenkai returns home and Miuko was making some food for herself. She turns to him. "There's food in the fridge. Dads at work but he'll be home soon...How was school?" Zenkai shrugs. "Same as always..." Miuko crosses her arms. "Those kids still giving you a hard time?" Zenkai nods, "But it's alright..." Zenkai says walking up stairs. "Gonna go pull my stuff off then I'll come down and eat." She nods. "Ok don't take to long now. Movies tonight." Zenkai nods as he continues upstairs.

After he finishes. Light arrives back home. They get things together and head off to the theater. "This is said to be a pretty good film" Light says as he stops at a red light. Miuko nods. "Yeah, I can't wait to see this!" Zenkai nods staying silent. They all arrive getting out of the car now, people were lined up to see the movie, they all step in line.

Zenkai notices he forgot his stuff in the car so he asks light to go back and get it. Light looks to him. "We're about to enter but alright don't be long." Light and Miuko walk in as Zenkai heads back to the car. He spots a girl across the street chilling drinking some tea. She instantly caught his eye a bit and looks back to theater and then looks to her again. "Is that really? Oh wow! I think it is...But...why would she want to talk with someone like me?...I best get back to the movie..." Zenkai turns from her and walks to Lights car to get his missing stuff.

Zenkai runs back to theater to view the movie for now.

The girl sat at the table drinking the tea. On her virtual computer she was doing run troughs' of recent attacks on Reploids and Navis. "Hmmm... None today, guess we aren't needed then..." Her computer rings, she answers the video call. "Nye! hey! What are you up to sis?" it was Yusei on the other end. "Yusei... stop giving me stupid nicknames... call me Naomi..." Yusei makes a pouty face. "Fine-fine... SO! Any news? I'm so bored..." "Nothing, the com is dead of alerts tonight..." "Wait, are you sitting there drinking tea at that shop again?" "yes, why do you ask?" Naomi sips her tea. "Just worrying 'bout ya is all..." "Well quit it... I'm fine..." "Well don't come whining ta me if ya get bothered by them paparazzi...late!" Yusei hangs up.

After the movie Zenkai, Miuko and Light were walking to their car. Naomi notices them approach. "Dr, Light, fancy seeing you here... last time was at the Engineering Expo, yes?"

. Light was bluntly disappointed. "I expected so much more..." Zenkai nods, "That was terrible...I could write circles around that plot." Miuko nods as well. "I think Newtech is running low on ideas.." Light spots Naomi at the tea shop. "Hmm Zenkai? Miuko? This night may have gotten a little better..Have you met Naomi Wily before?" Zenkai looks down to the ground a bit nervously. "Not...Not really.." Light smiles. "Let's go speak with her..She seems to be getting her daily dose of tea." Miuko smiles. "Alright sure hee hee. Could make up for that awful movie." Zenkai nods. The trio head over to the shop to speak with Naomi.

Naomi notices them approach. "Dr. Light, fancy seeing you here... last time was at the Engineering Expo, yes?"

Light nods, "Yes that was quite an event we had going there. You still to this day make me happy to be what I am. Oh yes how rude of me. These are my adopted children. Zenkai and Miuko. I keep them out of the spotlight for reasons. Though people somehow get through the cracks." Miuko laughs, "It's nice to meet you." She says extending her hand to shake Naomi's. Zenkai chuckles nervously. "He...Hey..Nice to meet you and yeah."

Nyeyomi stands up and smiles, shaking Miuko's hand. "Pleasure." She glances to Zenkai. "Is there something wrong? You seem... nervous?"

Zenkai was obviously scared he didn't want to come off sounding wrong but he also didn't know what to say at all. "I...uhhh I..just..haven't well met a big celebrity like yourself...I'm sorry I'll go now.." He turns to leave and Miuko grabs him by his shirt. "My god Zenkai stop it."

Light laughs to himself. "Zenkai? It's fine, she's a friend...No need to get all tensed up. You have to forgive him. Ever since a lab experiment that involved some Navis...He's become a little more timid than normal." Zenkai darts back at Light. "NO! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT! Grr..Though you could've warned me..." Light looks back to him evilly. "Where was the fun in that." Zenkai starts to cry. "You're evil!" Miuko laughs.

it's not a problem." She looks to Zenkai. "I wouldn't really consider myself a celebrity, I'm like everyone else... just more... scientifically talented. I don't bite, I assure you."

Zenkai nods to her comments. " ...Heh..sorry...Sooo umm how long have you know each other?" Light thinks to himself. "It's been a little bit really. I first met her at an expo 2 years ago...At the time she had explored the possibilities of creating a floating fortress.. Though I'm not sure how far those plans have come to past. She also started work on some Reploids at the time.." Light looks to Naomi. "So yeah we've been at this for quite a while now." Miuko giggles. "You're a pervert though she's like what? 15?" Zenkai looks to Miuko, "That's rude Miuko...Even for you."

Naomi chuckled a bit. "It's fine, I know Dr. Light wouldn't over step those boundaries, he is my half brother's biological father after all. The fortress plan did go south, which is why I switched to Reploids. If you two ever want to check out my lab you're more than welcome to. I don't mind."

"Woah!" Said Zenkai amazed at what she said. "So you're like basically his daughter...in a way..." Miuko crosses her arms. "This is just crazy. But I can see the smarts." Zenkai nods. "Well awesome...I'd love to stop by your lab and look at things sometime." Light smiles warmly, he was happy they were all getting along this well.

"Spiritual maybe, but we aren't related." Naomi chuckled.

Zenkai nods. Light looks at his watch it was getting late. "Well we may have to pick this up later. It was really nice seeing you again Naomi. Zenkai? Miuko? Let's get going. I have work in the morning and I can hear those sheets of paper calling my name." Zenkai was a bit sad he didn't want to go but he knew better than to talk back to Light. He nods. "Alright dad...It was cool meeting you Naomi." Miuko responds as well saying, "Likewise."

"Nice meeting you both. I should probably head off as well. Maybe I'll see you two around." Naomi replied.

Zenkai and Miuko nod and wave to her as they exit the store with Light. A dark figure had been watching in on them from across the street. "Just like ol Solaris...Waiting for the right time to strike...I've got a bit...But I want to see just how different this world get's..." The figure smirks. "Before I wreck it all to hell..." He turns away his cape fluttering in the wind.

Naomi watched them leave, and gets a call on her virtual computer which answers the mic call, with her head piece, walking home. "Naomi" She answers. "How are things?" Spoke the voice on the other end. "Well it's a no-go on any action tonight... but I did run into your dad, Satoshi." There was a pause, but then he replied. "Oh, really?..." "Mmhmm... I met his adopted kids... they seem nice..." "Okay?" 'I'm aware you don't care, brother. Just... they may visit...sometime.." "What?!" She pulled out the headphone, still walking, as she glanced to it. "Relax..." She spoke putting it back in. "What are you so upset about?" Satoshi remains silent. "Well?" "Whatever... when are you coming back?" "Right now, my teleporter function sort of got jammed...so I'm walking." "WALKING!?" She looked annoyed. "Would you please stop screaming in my ear?" "Uh... sorry... Just worried..." "I'm fine... almost there now any way." She got to a light house near the ocean's edge, walking up the stairs. "Mind getting the door?" "Sure...hang on.." The phone disconnects as the door is buzzed open and she enters, the door closing tight behind her.

In the slums back in the city, a black haired youth with marks on his face was wandering through looking like he was carrying a big chip on his shoulder. He was dressed in some ripped pants and a jagged t-shirt and had his hands in his pockets. A biker gang pulled up to him carrying a bunch of weapons. "Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Raiko. You've come to the wrong turf today shit-stain. Now you're gonna see why you don't mess with our gang," said the leader revving his motorcycle. Raiko pulled his hands out of his pockets and put his fists up. "When will you guys learn?" The gang members rushed him but he started fighting them off with his sheer cyborg strength. Raiko took their weapons and started beating the other members profusely. The leader tried to run him over with his bike but somehow he overpowered it and tossed the bike aside with the leader on it. He landed on the ground with the bike crashing on top of the biker gang's boss, crushing him with its weight. Raiko stood over and started pressing down on the bike with his foot, applying more pain. Raiko looked at him with a smug look on his face. "What was that you said about not messing with your gang?" "Agh! Stop! It hurts!" said the Boss. Raiko chuckled "Good." He grabbed a metal pipe and swung it hard, cracking the man's skull. Raiko dropped the blood covered object and walked off mumbling to himself. "Tch. I can't help if I'm not human..."

Naomi was walking through her hidden fortress. it was vast, with Reploids and Navis roaming freely, one was a centaur like Navi and another was an a skull modeled one. She entered her lab, with several devices placed up on the metal shelves on the sides. Satoshi sat at the desk. "What are you doing?" Naomi folded her arms. He glanced up and back to the serum he held in a needle that he flicked with his finger. "Just another test..." "Again?... your going to kill yourself with these 'tests' one of these days." "Like I care... it's all for science anyway... cure for disease, ageing, even possibly exceeding past the 10% of mind power us human's are capable of..." "Fascinating..." She sighs sarcastically, taking a seat in another chair, accessing her computer. Satoshi looked to her. "It's ready..." She glanced over. "Oh no, I'm not your next test victim... you can mess up your body all you want, but count me out." "Suit yourself." Satoshi sighed, pulling the needle to the antecubital space of his arm, injecting the black serum, his veins darkened instantly, turning jet black. "Well damn!" He looked intrigued. "What?" Naomi looked over. "Oh my...how peculiar.." She stares at the black veins. Satoshi examined them as well. "Defiantly a new development." He stood up, but his skin began burning as it went under light that hung from above, causing him to recoil. "Arghh... The fuck?" He looked up. "Problem?" Naomi asked. "Light burns...supeeeeer..." She rolled her eyes, sneaking passed. "Well, I'll be researching this further..." "Alright." Satoshi leaves the lab. Naomi's computer chimes, causing her to look. "Hmmm... an alert..." She stands up. "I better get Yusei..." She walks off to fetch her brother.

She finds Yusei sitting in the living courters. He was watching some cartoons, of anime girls with cat ears, they had massive boobs and cleavage. "Are you watching porn again?" Naomi folded her arms. Yusei jumped looking over. 'HUH! WHAT? NO!" He scrambles to grab the remote, turning off the t.v. Naomi sighs. 'Well.. We got an alert... care to join me?" "Ball'in! Hell to the yeah!" "It's in the slums district... the Navi recently shut down on the main frame... seems to be physical damage." "Sounds epic! Let's get mov'in den!" "You shouldn't have dropped out of school, you sound so... uneducated.." "Shut up miss college girl!" "Hurry up block head, we only have so much time before the body is disposed of." "Righty-O!" The two make their way to the slums.

Once the brother and sister team had arrived in the slums, they started tracking the signal the Navi was giving off. They found it mangled and shredded with claw marks. The sounds of clanging metal can be heard not too far from Naomi and Yusei's location.

"Sounds like we ain't alone sis of mine." Yusei looked ahead. "This one isn't salvageable... we should head back." "Yoh! What 'bout that noise eh? Let's check it out." "If you must. After you dear brother." Yusei smirked leading the way to the sounds ahead.

When they turned the corner, they could see sparks flying from two Navi looking individuals as they were fiercely fighting each other fist to claw. "What is it with you people!? Just leave me alone!" said Raiko.

"I like a tough challenge, fighting is my source of fun. You're not bad looking either. " Smirked the cat looking female with a wink, who kicked Raiko backwards.

"OHHHH MAMA! THAT'S ONE HOT BABE!" Naomi covered her blubbering brother's mouth. "Be quiet. Do you want to get noticed?" Yusei shook his head. "Didn't think so." They both watched the battle go onwards.

The cat-Navi's kick launched him back against the wall. Due to Raiko's metallic enhancements, his weight forced the wall he hit to collapse and he fell into the rubble.

The cat girl approached him, looking down to him. "Having fun hot stuff?"

Raiko pushed the debris off of himself and decked his clawed opponent to get her away. He picked himself up and shouted to her again. "What're you going on about?! You're crazy!"

"Oh you haven't seen crazy yet sugarplum." The cat Navi leaned forward, taking a different stance, her claws out stretched. Her iris's slited, as her playful smile stretched ear to ear, with fangs exposed. She rushed at him spinning into a whirlwind claw, and slapping him back with her metal tail. "IS THIS CRAZY ENOUGH FOR YOU NYAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

Yusei's nose leaked out a stream of blood. The attack ripped through Raiko's back, exposing a bit of his half metal, half human internal frame. "Gah!" He screamed in agony.

"OH SORRY DID THAT HURT!?" The cat sneered, sparking up.

The black haired cyborg looked to her with bloodlust in his eyes. He charged at her swinging his arms trying to land a punch, or grab her to so he can proceed with a brutal beating.

"Awe are you hot an bother- Oomph!" She was teasing but got knocked back violently.

Raiko did not let up after landing his punch. He grabbed her head and started driving it into the cold hard concrete repetitively. He wouldn't stop until she was unconscious.

she screamed, her voice becoming distorted as she kicked him up into his stomach and jumped out of his range. Circuits and data falling from her head. "Some first date! Your defiantly out of the question. Your dead!" Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady, jerk!" She let out a sonic howl without hesitation.

Raiko covered his ears hunching over. The sheer force of sound was grating against his ultra-sensitive ears.

Yusei and Naomi watched, not being effected by the sound. Yusei tried to move to them, but Naomi stopped him.

The cat Navi, short circuited, falling to her knees. "Oh shoot..." She was loosing data fast..

Raiko took his opportunity after the ringing in his ears had stopped and knocked her down and delivered one final punch to the woman knocking her out cold. His breathing was rapid and wracked with nervousness. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of that fight alive. "That...was close," he said.

Yusei made a run for the cat, Naomi tried to stop him. But he had was too fast, causing her to run after him. Yusei stood looking down to Raiko, and over to the downed Navi. He sneered. "Yusei!" Naomi called.

Raiko backed off being defensive but he was clearly exhausted. He looked towards the two with confusion. "Who are you two? And what's with those get-ups? Are you some new anime loving gang or something?"

Yusei grumbled looking to him. "Fucking balls, really? REALLY?! God damn, seriously... no sense at all... clearly a fashion disaster...Tsk! Anime! Gah! YOU NEED TO DO YOUR RESEARCH PALLY!" Yusei face palms. "Be quiet you drama king." Naomi walked to the Navi, back glanced at Raiko. "Gangs are for the juvenile, and it seems you don't recognize me... curious... you best be off if you know what's good for you." She was calm, but her eyes were intimidatingly staring at him.

Raiko took the hint, especially since he noticed the infamous Wily skulls that were strewn around Naomi's wardrobe. He ran off without another word.

Yusei picked up the downed Navi, "Well dat kid ran off quickishly." "Quickly, you uneducated dimwit." "Oh right!" "let's move, this area isn't safe." "Gotcha!" The two made their way home, swiftly.

Zenkai was walking around a park he had a soda and sits down on a bench. He thinks back to what Atlas was saying to him. A flash back plays with them walking down a street. "You gotta get a lot more up front with things! Don't let people push you around." Zenkai nods, "But I dunno...I mean...People are just...I don't think I can trust them...I mean you've been my friend for a while now..." Atlas sighs. She hugs Zenkai. "Dude...Come out of your shell...You let me in...You can trust people...And you can also trust yourself..." Zenkai nods. "Yeah...thanks Atlas.." Atlas thought to take it a bit further. "Zenkai?...Uhh." Zenkai let's off Atlas turning to her. "Hm?" Atlas shakes her head. "It's nothing...But I want you to really work on it alright?" Zenkai nods smiling. "I will! You can count on it. Thanks Atlas.." Zenkai leans his head back on the bench as the flashback fades from his mind. "She really thinks I can do it...But truth is...yeah..I can't even trust myself..." Zenkai sighs looking off to the sky. "Whys life so complicated? Why can't I be what they want me to be?..." His phone rings. He picks it up. "Zenkai." Miuko was on the other line and tells him that Light had brought back some food and he needed to get home now. "Yeah I'll be right there..." Zenkai stands up and walks back home.

As Zenkai was walking back home he is suddenly knocked over by a speeding force he falls to the ground. "Urgh...Ouch.." He looks up to spot Raiko in his site. "Huh?...Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way!"

Raiko stumbled over and picked himself up, looking over to Zenkai. "Ngh. Yeah my bad." He reached down to pull Zenkai up from the sidewalk.

"Than...Thanks." Says Zenkai as he bows to Raiko from his help. "I'm ok..Sorry to keep you. You seem in a hurry..."

"I was in a hurry yes. I didn't realize how far I ran." Raiko started mumbling something under his breath. "I just hope they don't find that body and trace it back to me."

Zenkai perks his head to his comment a bit. "Body? What are you talking about?...Did...Someone get hurt!?" Zenkai was getting worried.

Raiko grabbed Zenkai by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Shhhh." He looked from side to side to see if anyone overheard. "You never met me," he said as he let go of Zenkai and started walking away casually to avoid suspicion.

Zenkai nods to himself he scuffles getting back to his feet and runs away from Raiko's location quickly. His heart racing.

Naomi had uploaded the cat Navi to her main frame, looking over the damages and repairing them manually, and fixes random glitches in the system. " model 1... some old Navi..." Naomi mutters to herself... Satoshi walked in, looking to her. "Naomi?..." "What is it?" "Ummm... is this... uh normal?..." Satoshi asked. She glances over to him, seeing tentacles from his back. She jumped from the sight, nearly falling out of her chair. She dropped her tea in the process. "Good god!..." She held her mouth. Satoshi shrugged looking off, nervously... "Umm... so... that bad?" She only nods. "Great... back to the drawing board..." Satoshi walks out, seemed withdrawn. She sighs, anxiously resuming her work. Yusei was sitting up stairs, and notices Satoshi walk in, passed all the aimlessly roaming Navis and Reploids, who were minding their own business. "Sum'pin wrong bra?" Satoshi glances to Yusei. "Your shockingly cavalier..." "Wha!?" Satoshi glanced to a mirror, noticing the tentacles had recoiled into his back. "hmmm... a new development..." "bra! wants to watch sum hot cat chicks wit meh?" "No." "but Satoshi!" "Sorry... busy with work..." Satoshi walks off.

Naomi continued working on the programming, the virtual screen showed a data model of Katnyss, shaped with green lines. it zoomed in whenever a certain area was being edited. "Hmm... a few tweaks here, and she should function properly. It would appear she was once a rouge Navi... curious." She finished the maintenance, materializing Katnyss onto her lab table. The pink haired Navi laid there, her hair was in a pony tail, that made a lightning bolt at the bottom. Naomi turned on the Navi. Blue eyes light up, as sits up. "Nya?" Naomi looked at her. " , sate primary function and recent commands." Katnyss kept her eyes on Naomi. "Function... companion interface... commands...null...orders?" Naomi pushed her bangs out of her face. "Never heard that before... Katnyss, how do you feel about uneducated fools with red Mohawks?" Katnyss stared in confusion. "Nani?" Naomi sighed. "Follow me, please." "NYA!" The cat Navi smiled. Naomi walked up stairs. "Yusei!" Yusei glanced over from his adult cartoons. "HeH? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOh!" Steam came from his ears, as his nose bled a bit. Yusei jumped over the couch, and took a knee in front of Katnyss, taking her hands. He looked to her with a charming expression. "Hot babe, oh meh gawd! Are ya alright?" Katnyss looked to him, and giggled. "Oh I'm fine." "That dude didn't 'urt ya did he?" Naomi let them be, heading into the other room.

Light was now on the phone with Natsumi. They had been planning something special for a while now. "I've got things ready.." Light says taking a bite of some sweet and sour pork near him. "I can't wait. Just hope things really fall in well." Miuko walks in to ask him something which startles Light a bit. "Oh just a second." Light looks to Miuko. "Yes?" Miuko laughs, "Talking to your girlfriend?" Light chuckles, "Just business...You should get to bed soon." Miuko nods. "Though dad...I think you should really be up front with me...I can let Zenkai know. What's going on?" Light places Natsumi on hold. "Well...I'll be leaving for a day to work on a project, not many are to know. But it does involve me and Natsumi." He says turning around in his lab chair. Miuko nods. "You're getting married aren't you? Dad! That's wonderful!" Lights eyes widen he becomes nervous. "My god am I that obvious?" Miuko walks up to him. "When did you propose!?" Light rubs the back of his head. "Well...heh.." Zenkai steps in. "Huh? You're getting married?" Light sighs. "You woke up the sleeping bear." Zenkai get's angry. "HEY!" Miuko laughs, "We should prepare!" Light stands up. "I have it all planned. You two however need to head off to sleep ok? We'll talk in the morning." Zenkai couldn't believe it. Light had finally gotten something, but it was him jumping out there. Could he do the same and one day and defend himself.

The two head off to bed soon after.

The next morning, Zenkai decides to head out again to get some air. Light had left to do his thing with Natsumi. He was in a jacket as it had started to rain this morning and as he crosses a street he spots Naomi. "Huh? Hey it's her.. Naomi!" Zenkai waves to her.

Naomi was on her hand held, looking on a virtual computer. She seemed to be monitoring something. She glanced back where she heard her name called. "Hmmm? Oh hello Zenkai, what a pleasant surprise."

Zenkai runs over to her. "Hey...Uhh how are you doing? Saw you and thought I'd say hi." The rain was still falling around as cars were making their way pass them.

He spots the computer looking at it. "That's pretty cool there, what are you looking at?"

"I'm doing well." She looks to her virtual computer and glances back at him with a smile. "Oh, just monitoring the weather. it's fascinating how the grid can replicate real weather, isn't it?"

Zenkai nods, "Yeah it's pretty awesome. I kind of like when it rains really...Heh sounds corny but. It kind of washes away all my problems...I look at it. And yeah..I dunno...Not the bravest but. I kind of want to look into the grid and find out what makes things really work with it." Zenkai says putting a hand into his pocket. He yawns a bit and takes out a snack he brought with him. "The only thing I hate is how wet the rain get's me..."

"Well, if getting damp bothers you, there is a device called an 'umbrella'." She teases. "I don't mind it myself. What brings you to this part of town, if I may ask."

Zenkai shoots back to her, "You're one to talk how do you get your hair like that...Nevermind..My hairs the same way." Zenkai says laughing. "But what brings me here...I'm just getting some air."

"My hair, well it's naturally this way. Rain or shine, it stays like this." She closes her handheld, and pockets it. "Well if your not busy, I can show you my lab if you would like? I was heading home anyway."

Zenkai gets a bit excited. "R...really? Sure! I'd love that! Urgh not to sound forceful or nerdy..." Zenkai was really scared of saying the wrong thing again.

She smiles, taking his hand. "Ever used a teleporter before?" The two disappear, and reappear outside the cloaked fortress by the ocean. "Here we are." She glances to him.

Zenkai had fallen on his bottom then looks around quickly. "Woah! That was sick! I mean wow..." He gets up off the ground. "Seriously, just...Naomi..." He looks to her fortress. "So this lighthouse is your place?..." He says walking forward a bit.

"I'm pleased you think so. It only looks like a light house." She typed up a code on her wrist computer, and the doors opened. "Follow me, if you will." She walks inside.

Zenkai nods following in behind her. Inside was very futuristic looking designs and decorations. There were free roaming Navis and Reploids, like it was a complex or get a way club. She ignored them, walking passed to the staircase, and began heading downstairs. She glanced back to Zenkai. "I know, this must be very advanced compared to most secret fortresses." She kept walking.

"Most secret fortress's?" Zenkai asks as he continues walking after her. "This is just. I have no words.."

"Didn't Light mention I lived in a fortress? I was researching flying ones at one point." She opened the door at the bottom, and entered. There were metal shelves lining the walls with several gadgets and devices she had restored. There was a massive computer at the very end on the room, with a lab table near it. A chair sat next to the table, with a bunch of unusually colored tubes filled with liquid, sitting on top a cabinet. "Well this is my lab... it's far less superior to the amount of work put into the rest of the fortress. it's mostly for the patients I find and restore."

Zenkai nods and looks back to her. "Patients? I thought you worked on robotics and such?..." Zenkai got a bit creped out. "Are...Are you going to operate on me?! Oh god! You are! You're gonna make me into some kind of monster!" Zenkai's heart had started to pound quickly.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret, the patients are Reploids and Navis. When they shut down m brothers and I go and recover them, and fully restore their mainframe and functions. I don't work with humans." She chuckled. "My brother, Satoshi, is another story... but I wouldn't call them... 'patients'."

Zenkai nods his heart stops racing. Though Naomi's hand on his shoulder oddly helped it a bit more "That's a relief...Ha ha...So...You repair Reploids and Navis? That's pretty awesome..." Zenkai gets a thought. "Hey maybe I can help you find more Navis and Reploids to help out. Could give me more to do..And..escape those idiots at school for a bit."

"Yes, I may be a Wily, but helping others is very important to me. You're more than welcome to accompany us if you like. We can get more recovered in two groups that way. Don't worry, I won't make you work with my brothers." Naomi replied, one hand on her hip.

Zenkai chuckles. "Great, can't wait to get started then..." Zenkai looks around to the lab. "Man...I really do like what you've got going so far with things. I'm happy we met." He says smiling to her.

"I'm glad you think so." She smiles back.

"Yeah, so..Hmm what else you want to do right now? I guess we could go back out looking for Navis or something but, all that rain..Hmm you watch movies?" Zenkai asks crossing his arms.

"Sounds to me like you're asking me out on a date." She teased.

Zenkai jumps a bit. "W..What!? Urgh.." Zenkai blushes. "I...I..Uhhh" Zenkai was tongue tied, he had never been in this situation. Even if he met otherwise he did have thoughts but he never thought he was moving in on her this fast. "(Oh shit, what do I do? What do I say? Urgh. I'm gonna die of nervousness before I even get to the happy ending..)"

She laughs a bit. "I'm only teasing you. Relax."

Zenkai calms down just a bit. "Oh...Ok...Urgh...I really need to get a grip...I...I'm sorry..."

She pats him on the shoulder, walking back up stairs. "No need to apologize. I can give you a tour of Fortress Wily if you like."

Zenkai nods. "Thanks..And alright heh, sure let's go."

She shows him all the different levels of the fortress, ranging from where her patients live, to where they mingle and spend time and such. They get back downstairs to the level where she and her brothers lived. "Well that completes our tour."

Zenkai was excited it was so great. "I loved it..Man..I wish I could move in here now." He laughs to himself. His phone rings. "Urgh..That must be Light.." He looks to Naomi. "I guess we'll catch up again soon then?"

"Of course, happy you enjoyed the tour." She accessed her handheld. "Here, let me send you my contact info. Just in case."

Zenkai nods he felt great. He places on his goggles and instantly gets Naomi's contact info. "Awesome. Got it." He takes them off. "I guess we'll see each other later..."

Naomi nods. Zenkai heads off. As he was going home, Light had informed him that the wedding was soon and he needed to get with Miuko to get some proper clothes. Atlas pulls him from behind, it seemed she had been walking the same street corner. "Hey Zenkai!" Zenkai turns to Atlas. "Hey..." Atlas noticed he seemed a lot more perky now. "Where's your emo glow?" Zenkai smiles. "Emo glow? Ohhh heh...I told you I'd work on it didn't I?" "Really?..." Atlas grins slyly. "Well about damn time..You wanna go to the movies or something?" Zenkai shakes his head. "Sorry can't today some family stuff has come up and I have to get ready for it." Atlas crosses her arms. "Really? What could be going on?" -"Well...I'll tell you later ok?" Atlas sighs, "Ok...Oh..Wanted to ask you something though.." Zenkai lifts a brow. "Hm?" Atlas places a hand behind her back. "The Prom is coming up and...I...Didn't have anyone to go with...Umm..." Zenkai thinks about the number he just got from Naomi, and now looking at Atlas, he had no idea of how to respond. "I...uhhh...Atlas..Uhh..."

Atlas looked at him curiously, "Huh?...What is it?" Zenkai sighs, "I'm...Uhh..." He gets a call from Miuko. He uses that as a diversion. "I have to go! Sorry! I'll get back to you ok?" He runs away. Atlas sighs, "What is he hiding? That bastard...He didn't did he? Zenkai..." She looks off to him as he ran away home.

"(He didn't find someone else...)" Atlas walks off back to her home for now.

Naomi notices Yusei peeking over the couch, with Katnyss next to him, mimicking. She turns to them. "Eavesdropping are we?" Yusei ducked, lifting his hand up, to nudge Katnyss' head out of view. Naomi folds her arms, peering down at the two. "Yusei?" He smiles, as if hiding something. "What is it?" Naomi asks. "Who was dat kid?...umm.." "Zenkai." "Ummm uh... why'za did he visit fer?" "He wanted to see the lab." "Oh?" She raises a brow. "What are you getting at?" Satoshi walks in glancing over. "Yes, I am curious too Naomi." Naomi looks over. "What are you two going on about?" "You never bring boys over." "Yea sis O-mine!" She puts her hands to her hips. "He is going to be helping us recover damaged Navis and Reploids." "OOOOOoooOOOOOoH?" Yusei smirks. "Well we can use the extra help." Satoshi agrees, staying in the shade. Naomi walks off. "Stop being over protective, I'll decide if anything is going on, and right now that is up in the air." She disappears to her lab. The two boys looks to each other. Katnyss jumped up, bumping into Yusei, rubbing against him. "Nya~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Death do us Part**

The next day. Light was in his outfit ready to, Miuko and Zenkai were also in set attire. He looks to the both of them. "Alright you two, you know the drill." He says smiling to them. Zenkai nods, "We're not kids you know?" Light laughs and heads out to converse with people around before meeting with the pastor.

The surroundings were outside by the beach, in a romantic setting, adored with very extravagate decorations. Many people were there, several of which were celebrities and friends or family of the bride and groom. There were tables set around with waiters and waitresses serving elegant food and drinks. The commotion of all was loud, but in a way that wasn't annoying. This was a happy celebration, two very bright minds were joining together in holy matrimony. Amongst the esteemed guests was Naomi Wily and her two brothers. Naomi wore a dress that was shorter in the front, draping a bit in the back, adored with skulls. Both of her brothers wore tuxedo's, but they were altered with tail coats, and a skull emblem on their ties. "Why do I ave to wear a monkey suit sis O-mine?!" Yusei complained. "Please don't complain Yusei, this is a special occasion, and you should be dressed accordingly." "You don't av teh right! ya got style at least!" Satoshi smacks him upside the head, his fedora casting a shadow over his face, and keeping the light off his sensitive skin. "Be respectable." Yusei glared over. "Says ya! It's yer old man, not ours!" Naomi steps her heel into his boot. "Be polite, or I'll take away your right to Katnyss." Yusei began to apologize profusely, on his knees holding onto Naomi's leg.

Entering the crowd trying to avoid the nagging of his mother; and bride to be, was Raiko. Like everyone else he was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo. His tie was loosened and his collar was unbuttoned at the top though. He grabbed a seat trying to relax himself. He sighed, "Jeez. Why did Mom have to go get herself married? It doesn't help that she never spends anytime with me anymore. She just spends her time with HIM. I don't even like him. Did she ever think of that?" Raiko glanced over and noticed some familiar faces. "Huh? Those were the guys that saw me fight that Navi. What're they doing here?"

Zenkai looks over to them. "(Wait a second, that's the guy who said that stuff about that body..)" Zenkai was becoming nervous.

He also noticed Naomi he blushed with how nice she looked there and he spots her brothers as well. Miuko taps Zenkai on the back. "Hey, it's not polite to stare." Zenkai nods and looks back forward.

Miuko pulls Zenkai over to them. "Hey guys...Zenkai is being shelly again." Zenkai grumbles. "Shelly? Really?" Zenkai turns to Naomi. "You look great." He looks to the others. "You all look good. Can't believe it's happening though heh."

Raiko observes the group from a distance. Naomi smiles to him. "Thank you." Yusei stands up looking to Zenkai. "Hey, you's the kid from the oth'r day." Satoshi smacks him upside the head again. "Shut up, chicken hawk." Satoshi looks to Miuko, and then to Zenkai, but remains silent after scolding Yusei. "Fuck you!" Yusei spat out. "Satoshi, would you mind." Satoshi nods, dragging Yusei off. "my apologizes, my brother Yusei isn't the most refined individual." Satoshi returns, leaving Yusei over a distance. "He'll be good now."

Zenkai laughs, "Cool, so Satoshi...I only heard about you guys when I visited that time..." Zenkai adjust his black monkey suit. Miuko walks beside him her white dress carrying little golden leaflets on points shining beside him. "Yeah it's really nice to meet you all. Hee, hee seeing we're now family in some way."

"Nice to meet you as well." Satoshi smirked to Miuko, before walking off a distance to light a cigarette. Naomi glanced over and back to Zenkai and Miuko. "Lots of festivities here. Seems mostly for the guest of age though." She noticed Satoshi had already taken a glass of alcohol, drinking it off an on while rotating with smoking. Yusei snuck up on Satoshi, swiping the cigarette, and took a few hits, but it was taken back with a rough smack upside the head.

"What a bunch of idiots," Raiko whispered.

"I'm glad you keep him in line." Miuko giggles to herself. Zenkai nods. "Man. As happy as I am for Light. there's nothing to do...I'm getting kind of bored." Miuko smacks Zenkai. "Stop it. Behave yourself. I can't wait to catch the bouquet!" Zenkai slides his eyes lazily in Miuko's direction. "Yeah that's like at the end...which makes this go a little faster.."

Some of the officials called Raiko away for some important business.

All the honored guests were called to seating, in front of the adornments of Orchids and lavender. Emil Light took his place next to the pastor at the podium. facing forward. The organ began to play 'here comes the bride' as the flower girls ran down the isle tossing small flower petals onto the ground, as the bride stood at the back. Raiko was positioned next to her. The attention of the guests and groom were directed to the back as Natsumi was readying to walk her way to her soon be husband.

Raiko grabbed his mother's arm and began to walk her down towards her groom. Raiko grumbled for most of the way. "Oh would you be a good son for once an smile. You're ruining my big day; and fix your tie," Natsumi whispered rudely. Raiko rolled his eyes and kept walking until they had arrived at the altar.

The pastor nods to both the Bride and groom. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today for a most joyous occasion. The joining of Dr. Emil Light and Dr. Natsumi Arashi..." He pauses clearing his throat. "in Holy matrimony... the vows... if you will..." The pastor looked to the love birds. The audience watched with cheerful faces, except Raiko who wasn't thrilled.

Light clears his throat. He looks into Natsumi's eyes. "If I become your husband, I will promise to carry you with me as far as it takes to make you happy. I'll keep myself clean from other woman and always my sight on you. To keep safe I will invent the greatest forces of protection imaginable. I will always strive to keep you as my very own and not let anyone cloud me with confusion.. Natsumi...I am yours forever and forever you are mine to keep safe and protect...And further more. Stay true to..."

Natsumi extends her hand to Raiko. "Ahem." He sighs and hands her a note containing your vows. "Stupid stubborn child," she whispered before putting a smile back on her face. She starts off being cute, trying to please the crowd. "Aah, Emil. What else can I say about you. We've been together for so long now, it was almost like this was the work of fate." "God I'm gonna puke. This is so fake," Raiko whispered. "Shut up, and I am not one to deny true love. Emil, you are my everything and I will be with you always and I hope you continue to be my source of Light." She giggles crumpling the note and tossed it back at her son. He stormed off in disgust. Natsumi waves him off. "He's so excited," she said hoping to get the crowd focused on her. "Pastor? If you may."

The pastor cleared his throat. "Yes." He faces Emil. "Do you Emil Light, take Natsumi Arashi to be your lawfully wedded, wife. To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

Light nods, "But of course, we're here aren't we?"

The pastor raised a brow a little, but turned his attention to Natsumi. "Ehem... and do you Natsumi Arashi, take Emil Light to be your lawfully wedded, husband. To love and to cherish as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

She looked to the people and spoke melodramatically. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife... you may kiss the bride." The pastor smiled.

"Kiss me Emil," said Natsumi. Light laughs and does so.

The audience applauded and the festivities move onto the party. A live band was playing smooth jazz. There was a group of people dancing and having a good time. Yusei was pigging out on food, while Naomi and Satoshi were commenting how well this was going. Satoshi excused himself from Naomi and found his way to Miuko. "Hey, care to dance?"

Miuko looks to him surprised. "Huh? Hee-hee sure!" Miuko stands up taking him by the hand. "Well lead the way."

The two move into the crowd of people, dancing. Satoshi was a rather skillful dancer, amazing even Naomi, who watched as she sat alone.

Raiko stood off by the ocean's edge with his sleeves rolled up and his tie completely undone. He was reflecting over this event with nothing but disdain in his half mechanical heart. "Tch. This blows."

Zenkai was watching the two dance at the time as well he looks over to Naomi who was sitting by herself now. He walks over to talk with her a bit. "Yo. So enjoying things?" He asked sitting down beside her. "The music's nice but I'm really ready to go...I dunno I'm happy for Light though."

She glances over at him. "Yeah, it's a nice change of pace from work. My brother seems to have a thing for your sister, it's funny." Naomi faced him. "Why do you want to leave for? Bored?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah I dunno. I guess I don't really do weddings...But it was interesting. Also..Yeah I kind of noticed that...I dunno, she seems to be fine with him as well..." Zenkai takes a drink from his punch he brought with him. He adjust his monkey suit again. "Urgh I'll never get used to this thing.

"Well before you go... " Naomi takes his hand. "How about we dance for a bit." She drags him into the dance floor.

"Ugh!" Zenkai was pulled out to the floor with her didn't know how to dance but he thought to try if anything. "Urgh...Heh...Come on Naomi..I can't..Dance...Like this..I mean..umm"

Naomi laughed. "It's easy. Here." She placed his hands where they needed to be and helped him stand in the proper dance position." See, this isn't so hard."

Zenkai was blushing as they started to dance he nods and followed her steps back and forth. He was starting to have fun honestly and wanted to just stick around talking and just hanging out with her.

In the center of the dancing was the new husband and wife, Natsumi and Emil. She was bossing him around quietly so the people around them couldn't hear. "C'mon Emil, like this. No you idiot. Don't you know how to waltz?"

Light laughs a bit to himself. "(My goodness she's a dancing Nazi..")

The party continued rotating through several genre's of music, from jazz, to waltz, to swing, and onward. After some time it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. All the girl's lined up ready to catch it.

Natsumi turned her back to the audience. "Here it comes!" She throws the bouquet high up into the air.

Miuko was excited and instantly rushes to grab it. Zenkai had been sitting down looking off to her and others running at it.

"I wonder who will get it?" He asks himself still watching everyone.

Girls dog piles, trying to grab the bouquet like wild savages, except Naomi who kind of just stood there for tradition.

"I GOT IT!" Called a heavy set woman, who clearly bashed her way and ripped it from the grasps of another girl. She held it high, snorting excitedly.

Zenkai's eyes became dots. "Ok..I think it's safe to exit now.."

Zenkai walks over to Naomi. "Well enjoyed myself tonight. Thanks for teaching me to dance there." Miuko was in the background barking at the fat woman.

Naomi laughed. "Of course, it was fun. Though I should be collecting my brothers and heading off. You never know when a Navi or Reploid are in need of our help. I'll keep you in the loop." Naomi smiles to him, before walking off to fetch her brothers.

"Naomi hey wait. I had a question real quick...There's...a Prom coming up...Uhh...Would you like to go with me?" Zenkai asked her completely forgetting that Atlas had asked her before.

Naomi turned around, with a smile. "Love to. See you around." She waved, heading off.

Zenkai was happy beyond happy. "Oh my god she said yes!" Lightning then strikes his ass. ("OMG! I FORGOT! ATLAS! ssssshit! I'm such an idiot! W...What am I going to tell her!? Oh no! Did I shoot the bullet to make her hate me now!? Oh god no! I can't loose Atlas. But I don't want to loose Naomi...Oh god...What do I do!?" Zenkai had literally started to shake. He then takes a deep breath. "I'll...Talk it over with her...yeah...but fuck...The moment I decide to act...I mess up...)"

Miuko walks over patting him on the back. "Hey ready to go bro?" Zenkai jumps and looks to Miuko. "Huh? Ohhh umm yeah..." Miuko laughs. "Did you make any girlfriends?" Zenkai laughs to himself. "Friends but..yeah..Let's go already...Where's Light?" Miuko crosses her arms. "With mom duh...Come on.." She takes Zenkai by the hand dragging him away with her.

Naomi approached her brothers, placing one hand on each of their shoulders. She teleported them home, outside their front door. Naomi let off of them, accessing her handheld on her wrist, opening the front door. They all went inside, as Naomi headed into the kitchen to get a glass of tea. Satoshi approached from behind. "Hey Naomi..." "Hmmm?" She asked, not looking to him. "Does this smell like..." His hand was lifted to her face with a napkin. "Chloroform?" He spoke. "Sato...shi..." She passed out. He picked up his sister, taking her down to the lab. She was laid down on the table, as he flicked a needle, laughing deviously. "Let's see what THIS serum does..." He injects it into her arm. Her veins remained the same color. "Guess we shall see when you wake up..." He grabs another needle heading upstairs.

Yusei was on the couch as usual, seeming to be teaching Katnyss with video examples, how to kiss. He was about to kiss her when Satoshi walked in. "Yusei, can I borrow you for a moment?" Yusei glanced over with a grumpy expression. "Yah what is it?" Yusei hopped over the couch, and stopped in front of his older brother. "Ehrm... I-uh.. have a new creation... it makes people more... muscular... interested?" Satoshi seemed to be making it up. "Aw hellz ya! Gimmie-Gimmie!" Yusei looked excited. Satoshi took his brother's arm, injecting the needle. Yusei's veins seemed to glow bright, before toning down a bit. Satoshi jumped backwards, the light stinging him. "Interesting..." He whined. Yusei looked to the glowing of the veins. "Uh bra, it this uh... normal?...wait a tick... Did youse just experahment on meh!" Yusei replied. "It's experiment Yusei... and yes..." Satoshi replied. "So uh... wha did et do?" "Not sure... but whatever you got... well... it hurts the darkness I got from my many experiments...on myself." "Cooooooooool ehehe..." Yusei stared at the glowing before running to the couch. "Hey Babe, check it out!" "Nya!" Katnyss smiled playfully in agreement. Yusei held his hand out examining his arm as flames bursted from his palm, causing him to jump in a fright. He landed in Katnyss' arms, staring at the fire that was now on the curtains. "Shit!" Satoshi grabbed a fire extinguisher, putting it out. "Intriguing... fire powers.. I wonder... what did Naomi get?..."

Zenkai and Miuko were now meeting Natsumi's side of the family with Light. "Well then Natsumi? Would you mind introducing us to your family here?" Asked Light keeping his posture firm beside Natsumi.

"Of course sweetie-pie. Raiko?" She said waving her hand to call her son. Raiko stepped forward scratching his head.

Raiko wasn't really looking towards the Light family. He was staring off into space.

Zenkai noticed him again. "Oh wait...I remember seeing him.." Zenkai says a bit nervously.'

Miuko looks over to Zenkai. "You seem a bit nervously, come on he's basically your step brother now!" Miuko waves to Raiko. "Hi!"

Raiko sighs and finally looks towards the others. "Yeah whatever...eh?" He focuses in on Zenkai. "Ah...it...it's you." Natsumi leaned in. "Oh, you've already met?"

Zenkai nods, "Yeah he ran into me as I was on my way back home...It was short.." Zenkai says turning his site from Raiko a bit.

Raiko thought to himself, "(This can't be happening. I have to be brothers with HIM. He knows what happened. I'll just make sure he doesn't talk.)"

He walked over to Zenkai and put his arm over his shoulder. "Yeah. I guess I am your step-brother. Hahahahahah." He whispered in his ear. "You tell anyone what happened I'll kill you."

Zenkai swallows nervously nodding.

"How adorable. They're already getting along. Isn't that great Emil?" said Natsumi.

Light laughs, to her comment. "Yes..I think this works out just fine."

Miuko looks over to the two of them. "Hey guys? There's still some ice cream left." Zenkai runs from Raiko. "Awesome!" Zenkai runs to the ice-cream as Miuko walks to Raiko now. "Wow being younger than me. I have 2 brothers to look after. Don't get into to many problems ok?"

Raiko lied blatantly. "Yeah sure. I'll be good. Zenkai and I are gonna have lots of fun together."

Miuko smiles. "I'll be watching you now."

"Uh huh." Raiko walked away.

Light soon wraps things up and the very next day. Zenkai was at school walking alone as usual. Atlas runs up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Zeeeenkai!" Zenkai looks over to her. "(Ohhh shit...)" He begins to laugh, "Hey Atlas...What's up?" Atlas grabs his hands. "So? Did you think about it?" Zenkai sighs he looks up to her. "Atlas...About the Prom...Well..." Atlas breaks hands with him. "There's someone else?..." Zenkai looked surprised. "Huh?" She thinks to herself a bit turning from him. "Wow. I knew you were going to grow a pair sooner or later but...I mean...Wow..You've..come a long ways...I'm happy for you..So...who is she?" Atlas says turning to him. Zenkai felt terrible. "I...Uhh..She...doesn't go here...She's...uhhh an outside friend..." Atlas nods. "Well I hope you guys have a great time...I'll work something out.." Atlas pats Zenkai on the shoulder and walks away from him. Zenkai looks off in her direction. "...Atlas..." He says to himself as he continues going to class. Unknown to him, Atlas was furious and had started to cry as she had turned the corner. "I...Regret ever making him more than he was...I...I..." She couldn't hold it down

Zenkai calls up Naomi around lunch now. "Hey how's it going? On lunch now. Thought I'd check in and what not."

Naomi on the other end, was in her lab. She knew Satoshi had injected her, but hadn't noticed any effects yet. She wanted to tell Zenkai, but she wasn't sure what was altered with the serum. "Oh hi Zenkai. Wasn't excepting to get a call from you. Oh I'd say Smooth, I'm just running some diagnostics at the moment. Nothing..note worthy..."

Zenkai nods, "Hmm alright Naomi, well I may swing by later on today..." Atlas was sitting in a seat behind Zenkai he never knew she was there. "Naomi...That's her name..." Atlas continues to listen in. "I think I might have found another Reploid you can fix up. They called it model Axl...But last I saw him he was really needing some tune ups." Zenkai shifts in his chair a bit to fix his shoes. "I guess I can bring it when I come by."

"A damaged Reploid? Hmm.. never came up on my schematic alerts..." She pauses looking to the computer to double check, she was more worried about what Satoshi had done to her genetics. "Please feel free to do so, Won't be a problem." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods. "I'll see you soon." He hangs up the phone and sighs to himself. Atlas slams her backpack on the table. "I wanna meet your girl friend..." Atlas says grinning to Zenkai. "Huh!? Wait what are you talking about!? Wait did you hear me!? "Atlas nods. "Come on, we'll both go after school ok? Don't be shy" Atlas giggles to herself.. Zenkai holds his head down. "I..I'm not..But I don't want to get in trouble with her." Atlas gasp, "Dude! She's legal age right!?" Zenkai nods, "OF COURSE!" Atlas noogies Zenkai. "Then let's go then. Meet me in the front after school." Zenkai nods as the lunch bell rings.. She waves off to him as she heads off to class.

Zenkai and Atlas meet up after school and Zenkai takes Atlas with him to meet up with Naomi, Zenkai had the down Axl body with him. He knocks on the door. Atlas folds her hands. "It's just a light house..."

A buzzer came on, with Yusei's voice. "Ehrm! What's de password?" "Yus-" The voice box stopped, as the door opened. Yusei was standing Behind Naomi. "Hi Zenkai." She glances at Atlas. "Oh, brought a friend to check out my works? Eheh. Come on in."

Zenkai nods and allows Atlas to walk in ahead of him. "(So this is the bitch?)" She says not taking her eye of Naomi. "Here's Axl.." Zenkai lays him on the floor.

Yusei picks up the Reploid. "I'll take em down to de lab sis O-mine." Naomi glanced back at him hesitantly. "Don't burn him." "OI! Ima bein' careful." Yusei walks off. Naomi returns her gaze to Zenkai and Atlas. "Sorry about my brother, he is rather intellectually-challenged." She glances at Atlas. "Oh how rude of me." She extends her hand. "I'm Dr. Naomi Wily."

Atlas jumps at that name. "NAOMI WILY!?" She looks back to Zenkai. "YOU'RE GOING TO THE PROM WITH A FREAKING STAR!?" Zenkai nods, "She's more than that though.." Atlas laughs. "She's using you...I admit I am kind of a fan but when they get in the way of...I'm just going to put this out here. You don't even know her. I've been with you for ages! And she just pops up out of the blue like this? Zenkai? Really!?"

Nyeyomi withdrew her extended hand, and puts her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but talking about me as if I'm not here. That's rather rude, if I do say so myself. To say the least YOU do not know me, and accusing me of using him. That is down right offensive."

Atlas looks to Naomi turning up her nose. "Yeah? So you think it's just cool picking on a defenseless kid? Who you know wouldn't fight you back if you wanted to pull some experimental crap on him?" Zenkai got scared. "Guys.." Zenkai says to them silently. "ANOTHER THING! Your family is known for some bad shit in the past. You think I really trust you with one of my best friends!?"

"First off, I am not the kind of person to pick on others, second I don't experiment on humans. In my line of work, I only repair damaged Navis, Reploids, and electronic devices. Now, bringing my family into this, is stereotyping." Naomi replied, even though this was an argument, she was rather calm. Satoshi was watching from the other room.

Atlas laughs to herself. "It'll be a matter of time before you revert to the twisted ways things!" Zenkai yells out of fear. "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! I'm sorry..I was stupid...I'll...Go..I just don't want you guys fighting...I was scared..but...I had Naomi in mind...urgh..I'm sounding like an idiot...This is why I need to stay away from people..." Atlas looks to Zenkai. "Huh? No this isn't." Zenkai shakes his head. "SHUT UP! YOU TOLD ME I WAS SUPPOSE TO JUMP OUT OF THE SHADOW! And now...You're hating what I'm doing...I can't win..." Atlas felt shattered. "So...You really..." Zenkai looks to Naomi. "I'm sorry Naomi...I'm gonna go home...I'm sorry for bringing this into your house..." Atlas shakes her head and looks to Zenkai quickly. "Zenkai...you did nothing wrong...I'm the one who blew up and...I'm leaving..." Atlas walks out leaving them in Naomi's lab.

Naomi folds her arms, looking to her leave. "Don't worry Zenkai, everything's fine. Your friend though... any reason she's jealous? About you spending time with, someone like me?" She looks to him.

Zenkai sighs, "She asked me to Prom...Like..right after we talked that night..I had you on mind..And I told her I'd think about it...Then that's when I came back and asked you to go with me...Atlas hit me up at school the next day and I told her I had another person..You...And well...That's what led up to this..."

"I see. Well inevitably, it's up to you who you go to prom with." She puts on hand on her hip. "If you wanted to switch, there wouldn't be any hard feelings." Naomi smiled.

Zenkai nods. "I mean..I don't want to because...I like you...Urgh." Zenkai became red in the face. "(DUUUDE YOU JUST SET OFF A FREAKING BOMB!)" He begins to hyper ventilate a bit. "So...Sorry calming down..But erm...Yeah..I don't want to give Atlas the wrong idea..It wouldn't be right..."

Naomi smiled, placing her hands in her coat pockets. "I like you too."

Zenkai nods.. "Hmm maybe we should give it a bit of time...Heh we have just met and..yeah..." Zenkai rubs the back of his head. He sighs in relief to himself. "My head feels a lot more clear now...I may just not go to the Prom..But..hmm you're right...I should approach her as a friend and then from there just tell her what I want..."

"Do whatever makes you feel happy." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods. "Thanks..." Zenkai hugs Naomi. "Guess I'll visit you again soon." He let's off. "I also want to find out how Axl comes around...urgh...Still never knew that side of Atlas existed.." Zenkai felt scared to speak with her again after seeing that but knew what he had to do.

"Of course, I'll make sure to get him fixed by the next time I see you, unless you want to stick around and watch me work." Naomi glanced over to Satoshi and back to Zenkai. "Some people keep things hidden and some are free to share their minds."

Zenkai had noticed she would look back to Satoshi a lot. "Huh? Did something happen between you guys?"

Naomi led him out of Satoshi's line of sight. "He's over protective... but in a way... Remember how I mentioned he likes to experiment on people?" Naomi speaks softly, moving her trench coat's sleeve off her arm, and pointing to a needle hole in her arm. "See that? I woke up with that this morning."

Zenkai panics "oh no! Are you feeling ok? What's his problem?" Zenkai asked looking over it a bit.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, I'm fine. He just has too great of a love for science and exceeding the 10% of human mind capabilities. My other brother was experimented on too, he can create fire with his hands."

Zenkai nods. "Well ok..." He says looking back to things around Naomi's lab.

"How about we get that Axl Reploid up and running." Naomi suggested.

Zenkai nods, "Sounds like a great plan!"

Naomi shut the door as they entered her lab, and takes a seat at the table, where the Reploid lay. She glances back at Zenkai, who was given a spare seat to sit. "Now, there is actually a major difference with Reploids and Navis in the repairing function. Navi's are repaired on my super computer... while Reploids, are done manually since they are robots." She explained, taking out her tools.

Zenkai nods listening to her information. "So looking at Axl what do you think we need to get him up and running?" He asked looking over things.

She smiled, "Well. See how his chest plate is fractured?" She undid the chest piece, taking off the casing. "Inside here may be where the damage was down. Could be wiring, or other things depending on how he wound up in this condition." She examined the inside. "Oh I already see the issue." She took out a broken hardware piece inside. The spheres began spinning again, but shakily with an odd sound. Naomi walked over to the storage units on the sides, taking out a spare part. She took her seat, and gently inserted the part. With a click the spheres began spinning normally. "That should do it for repairs." She replaced the chest plate.

Zenkai was amazed. "That's it!? Woah. Well I guess we can turn him on now?" Zenkai says hopping out of his seat a bit.

"Of course. Be wary though, his function is unknown. Unlike Navis, I cannot replace their directives. If this Reploid is dangerous, you should be ready." She turns back to the Axl model Reploid, turning him on.

Zenkai panicked to himself a bit. "(D...Dangerous!? Urgh...dammit.)"

He was to late to grab to Naomi's hand as Axl's eyes flash open.

He sits up and looks over to them. A grin forms on his face. "Who are you guys? And thanks...I guess. Where am I?"

Naomi looks to Axl, with a fully calm exterior. "I am Naomi, and this is Zenkai. You're inside my lab. Can you please identify yourself, your initial function and recent commands?"

Naomi raises a brow. "Curious. State them if you will." She glanced to Zenkai, and patted his shoulder trying to comfort him. Her eyes immediately returned to Axl.

Axl sighs. "Shadow assassin...Seek transform and destroy any targets close to the mafia..."

Zenkai jumps in his seat. "MA..MAUFIA!?" Axl turns to him nodding. "Yeah that's right what of it?"

Zenkai shivers. "Dude...umm oh my god.. Naomi? What do we do!?" Zenkai asked her hesitantly.

"Keep calm Zenkai." Naomi spoke to Zenkai, and turned to Axl. "If you don't mind me asking. Are you friend or foe?"

Axl forms his guns putting them to the side. "Depends on who's asking...Are you working with Wily? Or Light?..."

Zenkai get's more nervous.

"(Well he doesn't recognize me... so I'm assuming he mean's my mother... what is this Reploid up to?)" Naomi keeps her calm posture. "I do not work for anyone, but myself. Does that answer your question?"

Axl aims his gun then sets it aside. "Ok as long as we're clear here...My main objective is taking down Wilys...And Lights if it comes down to it..." He moves off the table standing to his feet. "I was taken down by some spies who found me...I'm surprised you guys had guts to take me in and repair me.." Zenkai was still shaken a bit. Axl looks over to him. "Why are you so freaking scared still? I'm not gonna hurt you god." Zenkai nods. "I'm sorry it's just...I've never seen an assassin Reploid so close before. Do you really kill people?" Axl grins to himself and aims his gun back at Naomi. "But I didn't say that about your friend...You're a good liar..." Zenkai panics, "Huh!?" Axl smiles. "She's a Wily...Her clothes and everything state it...Clothing at times speaks way louder than words..."

"Took you long enough to figure that out. You have no idea what your dealing with here. Tread lightly, assassin." Naomi, stood in front of Zenkai, pointing a desert eagle at Axl, that she had slyly kept in her lap coat. "This gun was created to damage Reploids. Your next move could determine your fate. If I had no problem fixing you, I can take you apart in half that time."

Axl grins sharply. "If you can move faster than my bullets...Humans...Always trying to think far more than what they really are capable of..." Axl says as he let's off a couple of shots her direction. Zenkai's eyes widen as he noticed the bullets nearly hitting him, they ran into the computer screen next to him. As others flew at Naomi.

one of the bullets knocked the gun straight out of her hand. before Naomi could realize her actions, all the rest of the bullets had stopped mid air in front of them. she was holding out the palm of her hand, unintentionally.

Axl was stunned at the happening and steps back a bit. "Wait..How are you doing that!?" Axl aims his other gun.

Naomi gently moved her hand, noticing the bullets follow as if she was holding them. "I see now... my brother truly is a marvel, even though he's a bit crazy." She looked to Axl. "Still want to test these waters?"

Axl curses to himself. "Screw it...I gotta go...Thanks for keeping me up to date though..." Axl transforms into Naomi and rushes to a door using her identity to unlock it. He looks back to her forming back normal and escapes the location fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Endlessly**

Zenkai stands up looking to Naomi. "Did you just?...Urgh...I'm glad he's gone but...Naomi..You..held the bullets...I mean...Did..Satoshi really cause that to happen with you?..It's creepy but...Kind of cool..."

The bullets drop to the ground suddenly. "It would appear I need to practice with these abilities." She turns to Zenkai. "It would make sense, he did inject a serum into my arm, I'll speak with him of this Later." Naomi walks of over to her computer. "I'll keep a tracker on that Reploid incase he comes back. Can never be to cautious." She entered something into the computer, and walked back over to Zenkai, placing his hands on his shoulders. "You weren't hurt were you?" Even with all of this she still appeared as calm as before.

Zenkai shakes his head he laughs nervously. "No. Thanks...You really were great there though. I'm glad you've got tabs on the psycho robot as well."

"That's good to hear. I've only ever encountered a few Reploids like this one. My brothers and I were forced to terminate one, while the other... was taken apart, and completely reconfigured... it took forever.." Naomi shrugged.

Zenkai nods. "I see...Hmm.." He thought to Satoshi a bit. Elecman walks in to check on the two of them. 'Hey what's going on in here? I heard a lot of noise. And I was trying to sleep..."

Naomi turned to him. "Speak of the devil. We had another maverick Reploid on my table. He managed to get away. Zenkai this is Elecman."

Zenkai looks to Elecman. "Hey nice to meet you.." Elecman kind of scoffs at Zenkai turning away. "Yeah whatever...Naomi? You need to be more careful ok? Getting new people into things like this is dangerous...Urgh...Anyways...I'll go check on the power supply a bit. As for you Zenkai. You should get back home soon.

"Sorry if you were awoken Elecman. " Yusei and Satoshi were standing at the top of the stair case, noticing Elecman beat them here. They walked downstairs. Naomi turned to them. "Naomi, is everything alright?""Sis O-mine!" Naomi folded her arms. "Yes you heard gun fire, it wasn't mine... it was from a maverick Reploid... and before you freak out we are fine." "How's?" Yusei asked. Naomi simply points to Satoshi. "His serum he forced in my arm, gave me telekinetic powers. I stopped the bullet's mid shot..." The brothers seemed relived.

"It was pretty awesome" Zenkai exclaimed. "Whatever you did Satoshi, I'm happy you gave it to her. Though I'd wish you not to do anything to me...Please..." Zenkai says cautioning.

Satoshi smirks at the remark, but Naomi stepped in front of Zenkai. "You even think about it and I'll get more intense lighting." Satoshi stepped back, cautiously. "Naomi, that's uncalled for... you know that light burns every inch of my being... " Naomi gave him a stern look, which caused him to lift his hands up in defense. "Okay-Okay, I won't experiment on your little boyfriend."

"Bo...Boyfriend?...Erm well" He laughs a bit to himself. He sits back down in a chair. "What an evening..." He says looking back to them all. "I guess I'll be heading back though here."

Naomi turned to him. "It's gotten late, let me take you home with my teleporter... unless you want to walk."

Zenkai nods, "Yeah would be safer if we teleported...Unless you want to walk to talk about things..." Zenkai felt himself becoming stronger with his choices.

"Nye..." Yusei spoke up, causing Naomi to glance over. "Umm... aboot the teleporters... Ummm... day need ta be...fixed..." "Yusei. What did you do?" She folded her arms. "I made...toast ehehe..." Satoshi leaned on Yusei's shoulder, pinching his younger brother's cheek. "Bonehead can't control his fire." "Bra! Ya didn't make deez powas with an instructions manual!" "I doubt you would even be able to comprehend an instruction Manuel for toddlers." "Wha did ya say!?" "I called you stupid." Naomi was getting annoyed at the bickering of the two, and took Zenkai's hand leading him upstairs.

"Sorry about that. I suppose with them broken, we're walking." Naomi replied, not seeming nervous about walking home alone at this time of night.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Hmm but are you sure? How will you get back by yourself?" Zenkai had gotten worried about her safety. He knew he'd perhaps stand a chance if he stuck up and fought for himself, but the thought of Naomi under going that was frightening. "Maybe we should ask one of the others to come along..."

"I'll be alright. I travel at night on my own almost every day. I can handle myself just fine." Naomi showed him the desert eagle she had placed back in her pocket from earlier. "Now I have powers, not like I'm a damsel in distress. So no worries." Naomi assured him.

Zenkai smiles nodding. "Alright then. As long as you're set...I guess we'll head off..." Zenkai says grabbing his backpack from the chair nearby him. Naomi opened the front door, and the two began walking.

Zenkai walks beside her quietly and looks over to her. "So how do you get around with all the media and stuff coming at you? I dunno at times I feel it might drown you or something."

Naomi looks to him. "I just give them what they want and they leave me be." She smiled.

Zenkai nods, "I see...Hmm one other question I had though...Umm do you really like me?...I dunno I feel like I'm just another fan boy...But..Urgh...I don't want to sound rushing...I know I said we'd give it time..." Zenkai was getting scared again but he kicks himself. "Gotta stop being so damn scared..."

She takes his hand. "Relax. I wouldn't have kept you safe if I didn't like you. You are not some crazy fan boy. If you want to see a fanboy, there was this guy, you may know him, name is Delta. My gosh, he used to stalk me every hour of the day, and tying to propose to me. You're nothing like him."

Zenkai laughs, "That's good..honestly this doesn't sound like me..But if I had some kind of gun...I would have to destroy some guy like that..Would get annoying..." Zenkai looks to the sky. "It's really nice out tonight though..." There was a good view of the grid that night. "I still want to study that more...It's still a wonder."

"Believe you me, I nearly did... my brothers intervened and got him to stop. It was a few years back." Naomi looked up to the sky. "I enjoy studying it myself. There are these gates or doors... not sure where they go, but I can see them on my computer."

Zenkai looks to her quickly. "Wait you noticed those things as well...Hmm..Can I show you something?" Zenkai lets off the grip and pulls to his goggles he hands to them to Naomi. "Did they look like what's found in those? Heh when I'm bored..I..guess I kind of mess around with things.." Zenkai says referring to his goggles.

She takes his goggles, placing them on and observing. "Intriguing. Your goggles have the same complexity as my main frame. Who created these, if I may ask?"

Zenkai chuckles. "I did...I kind of hide my stuff from people...Light taught me how to do some things..But I took off and well yeah...Heh here we are. I'm glad you like them! I'm working on a function though that can help me open the doors in some way..." He puts a hand in his pocket. "But who knows how long that will take."

Naomi hands them back. "You must be very intelligent then, I like that. Maybe I can help with creating that function."

Zenkai smiles. "That'd be great! Hmm...Thinking about it. I've never really worked on anyone with any of my stuff.." Zenkai says now looking to the ground a bit. He holds Naomi's hand as they continue to walk more. "Sure will be great if we got it working."

"I've never worked with anyone else with my creations either. I'm more known for my repairs." She smiles looking to him.

"Well guess we can help each other then." Zenkai thinks to himself walking more. They finally reach Zenkai's house the moon was high and the two were now by the steps leading up. "Hmm...Man. Normally it's the guy who drops off the girl isn't it?" He asks jokingly.

Naomi laughs at the remark. "I suppose so."

Zenkai turns to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "...Well regardless.. Thanks again...umm...Urgh..." The wind blows around them a bit.. "I'll...see you tomorrow?" Zenkai was going to make his move but he was scared of the reaction. But deep down he knew it'd be now or never.

"Sure, tomorrow sounds like a plan." Naomi smiled, she didn't seem the least bit nervous around him.

As Zenkai was leaning in he hears Miuko's voice call to him. "ZENKAI! THERE YOU ARE! IT'S LATE GET IN HERE!" He jumps and looks to Miuko. ("dammit! MIOUKO! OF ALL TIMES!)"

Miuko walks out and spots Naomi. "Huh? What's she doing here? Zenkai? What's going on?"

Naomi looked to Miuko. "Good evening Miuko. Oh!" Naomi rummaged through her trechcoat pocket's pulling on a slip of paper. "My brother. He asked me to give you this." Naomi extended her hand to Miuko.

Miuko's eyes widen. "R..Really? Thanks!" She takes the paper and runs back to the door looking back to Zenkai. "You should hurry up though bro, school in the morning."

Zenkai nods. ("Wow she has it bad for him..")

"I should be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow then, Zenkai." Naomi put her hands in her coat pockets.

Zenkai nods to her. "Yeah..Stay safe. I'll see you then." He says walking up the steps to his front door. He turns around waving to her before stepping into the house.

Naomi smiles waving back, as she began walking off.

DZ was watching Naomi from a roof top. "My, my...She's really become quite the love interest of my puny alternate selves views...I wonder if I'd be able to fuel that to my own needs...Well after making some drastic changes..." He forms his gig buster.. "Though it's still a bit early...I'll give it a little more time...Just...a bit.." He smiles turning off into the night.

The next morning. Zenkai was now waking up. He had school and stretches getting up out of bed. He gets his stuff ready to go and heads off after saying morning to Light and Miuko. As he walks down the street he couldn't get Naomi off his mind. A ball hits his back and he turns spotting Yukkon and his group. Yukkon cracks a grin. "Yo...Heard you're in cahoots with that famous person...How's a little dick like you get that close?" Zenkai felt nervous, but he looks back to Yukkon saying. "Maybe...I'm just...That important...Mad...You can't get that close? You should be.." Zenkai was gaining a little more back bone it seemed. Vee laughs beside Yukkon. "Listen to him. He's trying to make come backs..." Zenkai grips his backpack a little bit.

Yukkon steps forward. "Well...Let's see how much he can back himself up with a beating." Yukkon's hit in the face from out of blue. Atlas stood there and looks back to Zenkai. "COME ON!" She grabs Zenkai taking him off to school with her.

They get to school and hide in a room together. "Atlas?..." Zenkai says to her, he was surprised she had shown up to get him out of that spot. Atlas looks to him. "I may be angry with you...But I still don't want to see you hurt...Urgh..." She sighs to herself. "I'm...Cool being a friend...Besides. I'm honestly happy you found someone...And that you're standing your ground...You were right." Zenkai places a hand in his pocket. "I see...Thanks Atlas..." Atlas nods. "Though Zenkai...If anything does go wrong...With the relationship...I want you to know I'm here ok?..Heh..I guess I can be a little less hot headed.." Zenkai hugs Atlas. "Thanks...And yeah...Thanks for all your help. It's really working out."

On the streets, Raiko had been wandering around town after getting into a argument with his mother. Moreover, he was still worried that Zenkai would blow his secret. In his short time of existence he was never known to be a good liar. So to make sure Zenkai wouldn't spill his guts, Raiko was going to tail him; keep a watchful eye on him. "(I know I warned him, but I'll see to it he never squeals to anyone.)"

He followed the path to Zenkai's school and crept around away from anyone's sight. Rightfully so since he wasn't exactly the friendly looking sort with his tattered pants, steel-toed boots, torn collard shirt, and bandages wrapped around most of his arms.

"(Where are you 'Bro'?)" he thought to himself.

Zenkai was heading out of class now lunch was around the corner and he sighs to himself. "Well this class is done with..2 more and I'm done for the day." He looks spotting Raiko. "Hm?" He walks over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, uh, Bro. Just thought I'd, uh, stop by. How's it hanging?" Raiko replied uncomfortably.

"It's been going alright. How about you?" Zenkai asked taking out another snack from his pocket.

Raiko's eyes were darting back and forth looking at all of the students. He was afraid they would be watching. "I'm fine," he said emphatically. "When are you done with school?"

Zenkai takes a bite of his snack. "In a bit...Around 3 o clock." He says putting his snack back in his pocket. "Got a lot of work to get done urgh..

Raiko gives off a bit of a threatening smile. "Heh. Cool. I'll, uh, I'll walk you home after school. How's that sound?"

Zenkai nods, "That'll work.." He laughs nervously.

Atlas walks by them. "Hm? Zenkai who is this?" Zenkai looks to Atlas then back to Raiko. "Ohhh he's my bro...Just checking up...Some stuff is going on later and he wanted to know when I was out." Atlas crosses her arms looking at Raiko. "(Wow...he's not to bad looking at all..)"

Atlas nods, "Nice meeting you. Come on Zenkai let's get to lunch."

"We're not related," Raiko stated firmly. It was clear in his tone that he wanted nothing to do with Zenkai or his family.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah we're kind of related by family happenings. No blood and all that." Atlas places her hands on her hips. "OHHH? Even more interesting...Hey Zenkai? We need to talk some later ok?" Zenkai nods as Atlas heads off to eat.

"See ya after school 'Bro'," Raiko said sarcastically. He walked off campus to avoid getting in trouble with the supervisors. However, that didn't stop him from glaring menacingly at people who looked at him. He scared away most of the school kids, mainly the girls. Still, he wondered why that girl with Zenkai was looking at him funny. He didn't understand it.

Atlas pulls Zenkai off with her to lunch.

Zenkai was looking off to some kids eating around. Atlas catches back up to him. "So tell me about Raiko..." Zenkai shakes his head. "I don't know all that much..But he may not be a safe person." Atlas tilts her head. "Why?" Zenkai shrugs. "He seems really I dunno...He gives me those feelings...But I guess he'd be a cool guy..I have to hang around him a little more." Atlas thinks to herself. "(I see, hmm well he did say their family just got together..)"

Atlas jumps a bit. "Wait they got married!? ZENKAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME!?" Zenkai got nervous. "It was out of the blue! I didn't have time...Urgh...oh man...I never kick out my secrets either..I'm sorry." Atlas punches him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AS A FRIEND OF YOURS!?" Zenkai rubs his cheek. "No! Urgh..." Atlas calms down. "It's fine...To make it up to me..You gotta get me set up with your step brother." Zenkai looks to her quickly. "Huh...Huh!?" Atlas nods. "That's right...No wedding so I want you to set me up with Raiko." Zenkai sighs, "I can try but..It might be a bit..." Atlas folds her arms. "I'm a patient person." Zenkai thinks to himself. "(I hope so..)"

Later after school Zenkai walks out of the front doors beside kids hurrying off home. Atlas waves to him from the sidewalk making her way off. Zenkai looks around for Raiko. "Hmm where is he?"

Raiko approached Zenkai after walking towards the entrance. He sounded bored. "Hey."

Zenkai waves to him. "So...umm what did you need?"

"Said I was going to walk you home, didn't I?" said Raiko putting his hands in his pockets.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah heh, let's get going then...We'll take this way." Zenkai points. "It's faster...Come on." Zenkai walks ahead of Raiko some.

Raiko caught up to him. "Hang on dude. Don't you want like some sweets or something?"

He then stops he remembers he had wanted to drop by Naomi's again. He then looks back to Raiko about the sweets. "Huh? I remembered I had to make another stop...But yeah we can get some ice-cream or something if you want."

"Sure, sure. (Just need some place quiet and away from people. Where's an alley when I need one?)" Raiko followed Zenkai looking for a place where he could take Zenkai and apply some 'discipline'.

Zenkai decides to take a turn down an ally to get to a ice-cream shop faster. "Should be around here we're pretty close." Zenkai says hoisting his backpack over his shoulder a bit more.

Raiko grins, grabbing Zenkai by his shoulder aggressively. "Hang on a sec 'Brother'. We have to have a little chat." He throws Zenkai against the wall. After that he purposely punched the wall right next inches away from Zenkai's head.

Zenkai's eyes widen. "Wha...What!?" Zenkai's phone had dropped out of his pocket dialing Naomi's number. "Dude! What's wrong with you!? If...If you want my Zenny go ahead! Take it!"

Naomi was in her lab, peeking her eyes from her desk, to look at an object at eye level. He held her hand, steadily practicing moving it. She accidentally drops it when her phone rings. She looks to her hand held. "Zenkai?" She answers it. "hello? Zenkai?" She could hear through the phone, but it seemed Zenkai couldn't hear her. "Curious... what is going on Zenkai?" She wondered.

Back in the alleyway, Raiko was getting up close into Zenkai's face. "You remembered what I told you right?"

Zenkai looks to his phone then back to Raiko. "YEAH! I REMEMBER! Jeez! Dude chill out! I haven't said a word!"

Raiko grabs Zenkai by his jaw and slowly started lifting him up with his immense strength. If he squeezed any tighter, then Zenkai's jaw line would snap. "Shhh. Not so loud 'Bro'. I just want to make sure you don't go running your mouth." He dropped him and then kneeled down to get within eye level of Zenkai.

Zenkai nods quickly. "I won't! I promise ok?...Grrr...I'm always in the wrong places at the wrong times it seems..." Zenkai looks over to his phone. "Urgh..I hope it isn't broken.."

A vortex beamed from the ground at the end of the alleyway, as boots clicked closer. "Unhand him, before I make you." Naomi insisted, she stared right at Raiko, her usually calm expression was absent, she didn't look happy.

"You again. Fine. You win." Raiko stepped on Zenkai's phone, shattering it into pieces. He gave Zenkai one last look to remind him that he meant business. He turned his heel and walked off casually.

Naomi rushed over to Zenkai. "Zenkai are you alright? he didn't hurt you did he?"

Zenkai shakes his head and looks to his phone. "...I'm fine...And you again?...You met him before?..." Zenkai stands up. "Thanks for coming.." He was jittery, but not out being scared but out of anger, he was getting tired of it. Always being the one put down and if he was to have a girlfriend he wanted to protect her. He turns hugging Naomi. "I gotta get a new phone." He let's off. "But I'm good...I was gonna drop by and then this happened..."

"That's a relief. You had me worried there with that call..." Naomi replied, glancing to where Raiko had gone. "Unfortunately. My brother Yusei and I encountered him while we were picking up a down Navi, that wasn't fixable. he took out that cat Navi you've seen at the base. I don't know... he's very violent.." She looks back to him. Naomi kneels down, picking up the phone., and stands back up. "There's no need to get a new one. I can repair this one for you."

Zenkai nods, "I see...And great...I dunno..the next time I get into a jam like that...I might try...fighting back...I'm tired of it Naomi...I mean..What if you were n a spot like this? I can't keep running or calling for help..I was lucky my phone clicked on when it did..." He says sighing to himself.

She nods. "I understand, but don't be reckless... I know what I'm doing when I get myself into these kinds of situations, and I don't want you getting hurt." Naomi takes his hand. "let's go to my lab to get this phone fixed up Hm, maybe we should install the phone function on those goggles of your's?"

Zenkai smiles. "That sounds like an awesome idea!"

Naomi warps them back into her lab, taking his goggles from around his neck. She smiled taking a seat and began working on them. She sat across from Zenkai so they can talk face to face, and he could see what she was doing with the goggles. She sat the broken phone onto the desk, taking parts of it, and placing them inside the frames of the goggles.

Zenkai looks at her as she worked over things.

Naomi stood up, taking some parts from her drawer and returning. She connected part on the inside, using a blue print from her super computer. "I did some research last night after I repaired the teleporter. Those blue prints were locked inside the grid mainframe. I managed to hack in, and found info on the grid gates... I mean doors, they're called grid doors. Pretty classified information though, yet nearly ancient technology." She closed back the goggles, handing them to Zenkai. "There, that should do it."

Zenkai was happy as he get's back his stuff. "Thanks Naomi! So... Grid doors huh?"

"Anytime." Naomi smiled. "Yes, that is correct." She accessed her computer, showing him the info that she had ran across, it had knowledge no one of normal means had ever seen. Naomi let Zenkai look it over.

Zenkai was intrigued. "Oh wow! Geez! This is amazing...You mind if I take this back and look over things some more...I have an idea of perhaps making some kind of new grid technology with it..."

"Of course. here." Naomi emailed it to Zenkai's goggles.

Zenkai nods, "Thanks a lot!" "No trouble." Naomi smiled.

Zenkai had been smiling to her and then gets a thought of trying to kiss her again. He walks over to her. "Hmm think we can try and finish that ending last night? Before well Miuko?"

Before Naomi could respond, Satoshi walked down stairs. The smell of cigarettes lingered. She turned to her brother, with her hands on her hips. "Satoshi! What did I say about smoking inside the fortress." The cigarette lowers a bit, but then he grins. "If you want me to stop so bad come and get it." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Stop testing my patience." She grumbled, lifting her hand up, and yanking the cigarette out with her telekinesis. She put it out, tossing it into a hazardous waste bin. She glances to Zenkai. "Sorry about that, what was it you were saying." Satoshi stood there folding his arms.

Zenkai shakes his head. "It's nothing, I guess I'll take the info though and get to work on some stuff..." He looks to Satoshi. "You really shouldn't smoke in here though...She's right."

"We already have one fire hazard up stairs." Naomi added. Satoshi shrugged. "Whatever... I won't be here tonight Naomi... I-uh... gotta date." Satoshi replied. "A Date?" Naomi asked. Satoshi nods.

"Hm?" Zenkai was a bit curious. He kind of wondered if it was who he was thinking it was.

"Who is it? Anyone I know?" Naomi asked. Satoshi smirks. "Your little boyfriend's sister, Miuko. We're hitting the movies. hmmm... hey! Do you wanna make it a double date?" "A double date?... I don't know..." Naomi looks to Zenkai for a brief second and back to Satoshi. "Tick tock, sis." Satoshi put his hand in his pocket.

"Miuko!?" Zenkai says surprised. He crosses his arms looking to Satoshi seriously. "I knew she had it for you but...Urgh...Be good to her ok?...I mean it." He still couldn't believe they were dating now.

Satoshi put his other hand in the other pocket, leaning down to Zenkai's height. "So kid, wanna make it a double date. Clearly Naomi is leaving it to you." "Satoshi, leave Zenkai alone." Naomi folded her arms.

Zenkai laughs, "I guess the secrets out...But I think I'm good. We're both pretty tired..well I am...I need to get some rest after my Raiko encounter." He hugs Naomi and as he let's off he walks off beside Satoshi heading to the steps.

"I am pretty bushed so. "He turns back to them. "I dunno maybe I'll change my mind..."

"It is later tonight, you got plenty of time to think kid." Satoshi grinned, his body scattering into bat like shadows, crawling up the ceiling, and vanishing. "Sorry about him. He is rather pushy." Naomi placed her hands in her trechcoat.

Zenkai had become white shivering around. "Zenkai?" Naomi walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

Zenkai was petrified and falls over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old Grudges**

Later that night he was heading back home. Zenkai was looking over the information and bumps into Yukkon who had been walking his direction. "Ey! It's you..." He grins and grabs Zenkai's goggles off his face making the computer screen vanish. "GIVE IT BACK!" Yukkon places his hand on Zenkai holding him down. "What? I can't hear you." Zenkai growls. "I'M SICK OF YOU BASTARDS!" Zenkai kicks off the ground and swings his fist he knocks Yukkon clear across the face he hits a wall and Zenkai catches his goggles. Zenkai wasn't done yet. He puts his goggles on his head and walks over kicking Yukkon again and again. "YOU THINK YOU I'M JUST SOME PUSH OVER!?" Yukkon gets out of the attack quickly and scrambles to his feet he points to Zenkai. "You're crazy! You're fucking crazy!" He says running away. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Zenkai was near breaking point, a side of him he never thought he had, had come out. He looks to his hands. "Oh man..." He smiles. "That...Felt...Great...I...I think I can do this..." He continues heading back home.

When he arrives back home Miuko was getting ready to go and walks down stairs. She spots Zenkai. "Zenkai? How do I look?" Miuko was in a purple dress which matched her hair, she carried some earrings to match as well. "Wow you look great Miuko! I think he'll like it...Just trust me you'll be careful?" Miuko laughs, "Yeah I'll be fine...I've never seen you this worked up. Hey are you ok? You look kind of ruffed up?" Zenkai sets his backpack down. "Yeah I'm good. Had to rush back crazy day." Miuko nods, "Well alright..."

Zenkai heads on upstairs to look over the data a bit. Miuko was surprised he never dropped in to say hi to Light or ask about him. Whatever was going on it had his mind right now.

Miuko gets a text message. Miuko answers it. She messages back. "Hey!" "I'll be over soon. You should convince your brother to do a double date with us. He's been seeing my sister, and I think it would be a great excuse to get her out of the lab." The text read, it was from Satoshi. Miuko giggles and text him back. "Wait..Seriously!? Oh he's going to flip that I know this now. Sounds like a good idea though...I'll get him on top of it." "Alright, see you soon Doll." Satoshi had texted back. Miuko messages back. "=3"

Zenkai had now gotten out some tools and had been meshing together data from the grid findings already. He fits his hand in what seemed to be a digital glove of some kind, he forms a hammer from it. "Epic! It works!" Miuko opens his door slamming it to his wall. Zenkai jumps out of his seat. "MIOUKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I told you about busting in like that." Miuko had a lazy grin on her face. "What are you grinning about?" Miuko steps up to him. "You thought you could hide your prize from me? Naomi Wily?" Zenkai starts to sweat around. "Uhhhh heh..Wait how'd you?..." Zenkai then remembers Satoshi. "Urgh this about the double date isn't it? I'm really busy though..." Miuko places a hand on his glove. "This can wait UNTIL after important life choices ok? Come on! It'll be fun!" Zenkai sighs to himself. "Fine..." Miuko laughs to herself. "Oddly you two are perfect for each other. Satoshi mentioned she's always cooped up in her lab..And you're always in your room." Zenkai shrugs. "I guess if you have nothing to do..." Miuko pulls him up. "Well you do now! Get ready to go, ok?" Miuko walks out to get some last minute things together. Zenkai sighs and looks back over to his projects. "At least I have that much done...Still need to get out some kinks..And I'll be set.."

Raiko had finally returned after being out all day long. His knuckles had some slight blotches of crimson on them. He hid his hands in his pockets.

"Why do I have to live here?" Raiko mumbled as he was going upstairs to Zenkai's room. Which he now has to share with due since him and Natsumi had moved in.

Zenkai was finishing locking his things up and he turns spotting Raiko. "Oh hey..." Zenkai stands up. "I'm going out with Miuko tonight.."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not your babysitter," Raiko replied.

Zenkai looks to Raiko sternly. "Ok doofus. You have the room to yourself ok?...Ohhhh and a friend of mind wanted me to ask you about her...She wanted to talk with you..But..I'm not sure now...Knowing your secrets and everything.." Zenkai was really busting a new tune now, he was serious about his choice, though he was shaking in areas he just wanted to make sure everyone he knew was safe. And Raiko wasn't the best choice to just mess around with.

Raiko turned back to him. "What's with the attitude? Did you suddenly decide to grow a backbone? Did you forget what I am? I can rip you in two and I wouldn't even break a sweat." He got up in his face again. Raiko didn't tower over Zenkai but the difference was enough. "Still want to talk smack now?" Raiko had to reiterate the fear into Zenkai to keep him quiet.

Zenkai had his glove ready and Miuko runs into the room. "ZENKAI! They're here...Huh? Are you two ok?" Zenkai looks over to Miuko and walks off from Raiko. "Yeah..we're ok.."

Miuko looked worried. "Well...Alright..Come on they're downstairs." She says walking off from the two. Zenkai looks back to Raiko. He then walks out.

Naomi and Satoshi stood Down stairs. Satoshi was wearing his usual suit and tie attire with his skull emblem on his tie, along with his fedora. Naomi was wearing another one of her gothic fashioned dresses, with skull details. Satoshi seemed to be talking to her but went silent as the two walked in. "Hey, are you ready now?" Satoshi asked.

Zenkai had on a nice shirt with some slacks standing beside Miuko. "Yup." Says Miuko smiling as she walks over beside Satoshi. Zenkai takes his place by Naomi.

Naomi whispers over to Zenkai. "I have no idea why he wanted do a double date... sorry." Satoshi was to distracted by Miuko to pay much attention.

Zenkai sighs nodding. He whispers over to her. "It's ok...At least they'll keep us entertained.. Sucks though we need more private time.." Miuko looks to Zenkai. 'Did you say something?" Zenkai rubs the back of his head smiling. "No no! Nothing at all. We should get going though..." Zenkai was obviously irritated.

Naomi nudged him a bit, and whispered again as they were heading out to Satoshi's car. "Don't worry, I have an escape route planned." She winked.

Zenkai felt good from that comment and walks along with them.

Satoshi walks up to his black hearse, opening the passenger seat for Miuko, letting her inside, and took his place in the driver seat. Naomi and Zenkai got into the back. They drove off to the cinema.

Zenkai was looking out a window and looks back to Naomi. "So...Live together die together huh?...This is creepy." Says Zenkai shifting over to Naomi a bit.

"It's Wily tradition to have a hearse... I'm glad I don't have a license to drive..." Naomi replied.

Zenkai laughs. "Yeah...You showing up in the middle of the night with one of those...Would give me a real heart attack."

Naomi laughs at the remark. "Why show up with a car when I can teleport anywhere I have coordinates to." Satoshi parked the car, turning off the ignition. "We're here."

They all exit the car and head off to the movie. Miuko was excited clinging to Satoshi. "I can't wait to see how this movie is...But note. I'm gonna get extra tight on your arm on creepy parts."

"A scary movie? Seriously Satoshi. You know I don't like horror films." Naomi folded her arms. Satoshi glanced back at her. "Don't be a scaredy cat, Naomi. You shouldn't have agreed to come then, you know I ALWAYS see horror films." Satoshi retorts. Naomi's eyes loom off to the side, a bit of a dark cloud overhead. "(Okay, change of plans...)" She thought, looking for the right moment for the two to slip away.

Zenkai holds tight to Naomi. "I got your back ok? Don't worry about it. Never knew these scared you." Zenkai says shifting Naomi to him. Miuko laughs. "Awe, see Naomi? It'll be fine! Come on! Use Zenkai as your ultimate cling cushion!"

Naomi kept her and Zenkai a distance from her brother and Miuko as they were entering the building. She immediately stopped, sneaking off down an ally way, taking Zenkai with her. "Okay, were in the clear. Satoshi won't follow, so no worries... I usually do this when he drags me to his creepy movie nights." She keeps walking, looking to Zenkai.

Zenkai laughs, "Nice maneuver there...I'm glad you have ways to avoid things...So what do you want to do tonight?" Zenkai asks placing a hand in his pocket once more.

"besides keeping on alert for downed Navis and Reploids... I'm not sure. Any ideas?" Naomi replied.

Zenkai shrugs. "Maybe we can finally have our moment..." He looks around a bit. "Seeing nothing pops out of nowhere again..." Zenkai pulls his glove out of his pocket looking over it. "Was nearly done with this..No way was I leaving it back home with Raiko though.."

He sticks it back in his pocket. "But yeah...Urgh...Hmm.." A click is heard in the alleys shadows. Zenkai turns around and spots Axl walking up to them. "Heh...Lookie here...I found my target...Targets..."

Naomi turned to him, her gun immediately drawn and aimed at Axl.

Zenkai pulls his glove out again placing it on. "Stay back!" Axl chuckles. "Or what?..."

Axl looks to Naomi. "A gun and a glove..." He aims his pistols at them. "Let's see what can go down faster..." Zenkai holds out his hand and calculations fly over Axl's guns. A gun forms in Zenkai's hand. Axl was amazed at that. "Woah..Check you out..." Zenkai was shaking. "Leave us alone! I won't let you hurt her!" Axl laughs, "So what? You're gonna be a savior of Wily or something?" Axl takes his aim off Naomi and aims at Zenkai. "You willing to really take a bullet? Or bullets?" - "YES!" Zenkai shoots off at Axl, a bullet damages his armor. Axl growls shooting back at Zenkai who gets hit on his leg dropping him to the ground. Axl then aims back to shoot Zenkai.

"Zenkai!" Nyeyomi steps in the way of him, "You'll pay for that Assassin!" her gun dropping as she opened her palms at Axl, blasting him back with an unseen force. Naomi had rage in her eyes.

Axl hits a wall in the ally his armor chipping up a bit. He falls forward sparking around. "T...Da..dammit...I forgot about that..."

Naomi used one hand to grab him with her telekinesis, lifting him into the air, squeezing tightly. "You should choose your targets wiser."

Axl struggles to get out of the hold. Zenkai was looking up to Axl now as Naomi had him. "Naomi...Break him...And...We'll...repair him into..A...new...Reploid.." Zenkai was in a lot of pain.

Naomi nods, and lifts her other hand, using it to pull. Her two hands ripping Axl's body in half with telekinetic powers.

Axl's pieces fell all over the place. Zenkai limps to a wall holding to it as he was also breathing heavy. "...Got'em...Nice job Naomi...That mind stuff...Has gotten really...strong..."

Naomi uses her hand computer to warp the pieces back to base. She immediately helps Zenkai up. "I told you not to be reckless... how bad are your injuries?" She put his arm over her shoulder, to get Zenkai to his feet.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah...I think I'll be ok..." The wound seemed to go all the way through, the bullet hadn't lodged into him. "SSSsss...Dammit..I'm sorry but..I just...Need to do more...Don't worry to much ok?..."

"You have a whole in your leg, you are most defiantly not 'ok'." Naomi sighs, and warps them back to her fortress, appearing in a hospital part of it, setting him down. "Stay here, I'll go get the nurse Navi." Naomi quickly goes to fetch the nurse.

Zenkai nods, "Urgh...dang it...I was so slow...I gotta work at this more...I'm just happy I'm getting a little more out there...Atlas was right...Standing up. Is the best thing I could ever do in my life.." The pain rushes through him again as he squints.

Naomi returns with the Navi. "Ginger, here he is."

Ginger looks to his wounds on his leg. "Hmm it goes all the way through...I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy..Naomi? Could you get the door for me?" Ginger forms a stretcher out of data and helps Zenkai lay down on it. "Ok we'll be done in a bit ok?" She rushes Zenkai to her health location for a bit. Naomi stayed with them, worried about Zenkai.

Zenkai had been placed under a sleeping gas as Ginger preformed the healing operation. His leg had been healed all the way back around but still needed time to form on the inside a bit more. Ginger looks to Naomi and bows. "Operation a success. If the shot had gone any lower his life would have been cut short...That would've been tragic..."She forms away her tools. "I'd give him 2 days at the most to heal."

"Thank you ginger." Naomi replied, looking to Zenkai.

Ginger nods smiling as she steps out of the room.

A couple of hours later. Zenkai wakes from the gas. "Urrragh..." He looks over spotting Naomi.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Better...the pains gone..." He shifts a bit in the bed. "Just really tired..Whatever Ginger put me out with it worked..." He says smiling to her a bit.

"That's good. But you need to be more careful. if it was aimed higher you could have died... you also need two days to heal.." Naomi looked to him.

Zenkai nods. "2 days huh?..Crap..And I know..I just don't want you putting yourself out there anymore...I feel I should be able to protect you...You know?...I dunno...Maybe it's just me being stupid again.."

Naomi sighs. "It's part of my work to put myself in danger... you though... it's not. You don't have much experience in this field, while I do... I don't want you getting hurt again... okay? You need to be more careful..." She hugs him.

Zenkai nods. "Alright I understand..Thanks Naomi..I'll try to keep myself safer..."

Yusei peeks in before anything else could happen. "Yoh! hic... sis...ohhhh minneeeaa... hic... what's ya doin' er?...hic.." He wasn't standing very straight, in fact his face was a tad red. Naomi glances back. "Yusei?...Ummm have you been... uh drinking?" "Drinking?...erk... naww sis... Ima... sober...hic"

"Yeah he's been drinking...You should umm go sleep that off or something." Zenkai says trying to motion himself away from Yusei a bit.

Katnyss suddenly tackles Yusei to the ground outside the door. "Yusei!" Naomi, grumbles a bit, using her powers to shut the door. She sat down on the end of the bed, looking at Zenkai.

Miuko walks in with Satoshi soon enough. "You guys had disappeared, Satoshi brought me back with him and...Wait.." She spots Zenkai. "Oh Woah! ZENKAI! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Naomi glances over. Satoshi walks in, shutting the door, after Miuko was inside. "Naomi, I know you always go off on your own, but this?... your getting others hurt because of our work." "Satoshi." Naomi looked to him sternly. "Don't Satoshi me... I know you hate when I lecture you, since I'm your brother and not you parent. but-" "You don't have the right to lecture me, you do worse things than I do. At least I know when I've done something wrong." "..." Satoshi stared, silently, his lowered his head, shadows casting over his eyes.

Zenkai looks over to Satoshi. "We wanted some private time...Just lay off...We planned to go back to the theater...Urgh..." Miuko crosses her arms. " But still you guys could've told us."

"It was my idea... I take full responsibility. " Naomi replied, confidently.

Miuko sighs. "Well I guess this makes me think twice before letting him out with you again." Zenkai looks to Miuko. "What!?" Miuko shakes her head. "And Satoshi? What's Naomi mean about worst things?"

Naomi seemed shocked as well. Satoshi grumbles. "Your going to forbid them to be around each other now?... I am hesitant to tell you, since Naomi is correct... I don't need anymore drama for this night."

Miuko nods, "If you have anything really big to hide...Look at Zenkai! I'm asking you though...Should I be worried about you to? Don't lie to me Satoshi." Miuko had a stern look on her face she wasn't up to dealing with him beating around the bush.

Satoshi puts his hand in his pockets, "Miuko... I just..." Naomi looks to him. "Tell her Satoshi. If she doesn't accept what you do..." "Naomi!" "..." Satoshi sighs looking to Miuko. "I experiment on humans... my goal is to exceed the 10% of the human mind's capabilities... and I have done so... in a way... Okay..." Satoshi looks to her. " I mostly experimented on myself... I just.. dammit." Satoshi bursts into shadow bats, the shadow crawled across the ground, fleeing the room. "SATOSHI!" Naomi called...

Miuko had no idea how to respond she was frightened and both confused and angry. She looks to Zenkai and then to Naomi. She pulls Zenkai out of bed holding him best she could. Zenkai started to struggle. "WE'RE LEAVING ZENKAI! RIGHT NOW!" Zenkai struggled with Miuko a bit. "

Naomi's brow furrowed.

"Miuko!" She shifts Zenkai pulling him up and amazingly carries him out of the room with her quickly. She rushes out of Naomi's house setting Zenkai on the ground. She calls Light to come pick them up.

Zenkai was shaking his head. "Miuko, just calm down. It'll be fine. I mean..." Miuko had gotten off the phone and slaps Zenkai. "STOP TALKING! JUST...Stop talking!" She was shaken and Zenkai gets up to rub her on the back.

"Sis.." Lights car pulls up and he looks to the two of them. "Kids? What's going on?" Miuko hurries to the car with Zenkai. Light spots Zenkai looking concerned. "What happened to him?" Miuko yells to him to just pull off already. Light nods and hurries away from Naomi's place.

When they arrive home Light sits down with Zenkai and Miuko. "So...tell me what happened? Last I knew you both went on dates..."Miuko had started to cry but catches her tears to explain. "We went to the theater...It was a normal night...Zenkai snuck off with Naomi. Ended up getting shot in the leg. We couldn't find him after me and Satoshi came back...Then when we went back home, he was there...His leg was getting healed up...But then it was Naomi's fault for making them split up...Then I learn from Satoshi that he's been experimenting on people..EVEN HIS OWN BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" Lights look was furious. "Is...This true!?" Zenkai sighs. "Yeah...But Naomi didn't!" Light holds up his hand. "I'VE Heard all I needed too...I'll be speaking with Natsumi...Soon...Very soon...Miouko..Help Zenkai upstairs..." Light gets up sighing to himself. "You both could've been killed or worse...And from the sounds of Satoshi...even on himself? Urgh.." He walks off to think over what to do next.

Natsumi wasn't too far away and she approached her husband. "What's wrong honey?"

"It's Miuko and Zenkai." He sighs to himself. "Zenkai was shot and Miuko told me some disturbing things about Satoshi." Light explained.

She gets close comforting him. She clearly didn't care that much but she put up an act for the sake of making Emil happy. "Oh, I'm sorry baby."

Light sighs to himself. Zenkai is now upstairs he was shifting around his stuff in his room. He didn't much pay mind to Raiko as he was getting ready to make his way back to Naomi's.

Raiko was doing his best to ignore Zenkai. He kept his eyes closed and had his hands behind his head. He was lying on his bed that was across from Zenkai's half of the room.

Zenkai sits on his bed and looks to his leg. He takes out his glove holding it down to it and begins to repair it further the pain had gone away some and he grins. "Thank goodness I have this.." He had packed up some things and opens the window to his room. "I'm going...If they ask where I am. Well that's for you guys to figure out.." Zenkai climbs out the window and makes his way down some fixtures on the house. He travels off to Naomi's.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Raiko. He still kept his eyes shut. Nothing was heard from Zenkai but a breeze of cold air moved by him quickly. Raiko opened his eyes. "Huh? He's gone. Pfft. Whatever."

Zenkai was traveling a bit and he was crossing a bridge. A hand taps him on the back and Zenkai turned looking right into what seemed to be a mirror. DZ Stood there starring right at him. "Wow...I just had to get a closer look at you...You're really becoming something...Tch...Except for that.." He points to Zenkai's leg. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" DZ chuckles. "Kid...You really should stop asking yourself questions..But I don't blame ya...Stand still.." DZ holds out his hand using data to heal Zenkai's leg completely. It glowed dark in areas after. "Wait! Woah...How'd you do that!?" DZ laughs, "You'll find out...You better go find your girlfriend.." Zenkai nods but then was confused. "How do you know me? How do you know my information!? And Naomi!?" DZ was becoming annoyed. "I'm like your shadow...but anyways..Catch you later...I mean that...take care of that leg of yours." He jumps off into the shadows. "Hmm..." Zenkai looks down to his leg which seemed to be pulsating with data energy. He heads off to find Naomi.

As he walked around more he was nearing some sky scrapers. "Hmm now I should take the south terminal to reach her area. Yukkon and his group were walking by and they spot Zenkai. Vee points in his direction. "THERE! IT'S HIM!" Yukkon had bandages on him. "Listen you little PUNK! We're gonna mash you good from last time!" Vee nods as the group surrounds Zenkai. "Crap..." Zenkai puts on his glove forming what looked to be a mallet of some kind. Yukkon darts back a bit. "Oh not that stuff again!" Glyde laughs, "A hammer really?" Zenkai swings it knocking them all back from him. His gloves power had dimmed down and he stands back up. Yukkon pulled a gun out. "OK ZENKAI! This is it!" Zenkai was becoming nervous now. A shot rang out around the city as Zenkai had dodged the first shot.

Sakurei was sitting back watching.

There was a thump behind the group, metal shoes had landed behind them. It was Naomi, she had been on the rooftop, trying to get some air. Her trechcoat blew as she walked to them. "Don't even think about trying that again." She sneered.

Sakurei looks to her. "It's Naomi!" Yukkon spits to the side. "What's she gonna do? YOU DATE SCUM! YOU DIE LIKE SCUM!" Says Yukkon aiming his gun at her.

Zenkai was surprised to see her here again. Yukkon shots at Naomi quickly. She held her hand up, stopping the bullets in their tracks. She spun her finger around, pointing them at the group, as she still drew near.

Yukkon drops his gun out of fear. "WHAT IN THE!?" Sakurei couldn't believe it. 'We...Should go!" Vee nods. "Yes..." Yukkon backs up. "Damn you win ok!? We'll leave...Everyone. Fall back.." Yukkon says rushing off.

Naomi drops the bullets to the ground, as she made her way to Zenkai. "What are you doing out here?"

Zenkai looks to Naomi. "I came after you...I don't care what they think. I needed to see you again.."

Naomi hugs him. "You're being reckless again... this is just going to make your family angry with you...and me"

"Family...Even if they're angry or happy..Right now..It wouldn't matter.." Zenkai says folding his arms around her now. "The secrets are out..Light is not willing to allow things to go on..." Zenkai says looking to the side.

"In the end the only way I see us even meeting is me running away...Then..maybe we both should..Go somewhere and just...work our own ways with things." Zenkai had thought about it, he and Naomi could survive off what they make with things and if worse came to worse, they could make a job out of the Reploids they fixed. "I know for sure though...I'm not going back..."

"Zenkai... are you certain?... If we were to go through with this... there wouldn't be any turning back..." Naomi speaks softly.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...I'm sure..." He and Naomi had continued to hold each other. It was a lot longer than before. "Where will we go though you think?"

"The sky... remember the air fortress I had scrapped... I honestly just haven't activated it... it works, but...uh... I'm sort of afraid of extreme heights..." Naomi replied.

Zenkai laughs, "You just jumped from a sky scrapper." Zenkai says playing with her hair a bit. "Hmm...We can try it out...If it doesn't work though...We might be able to relocate around the ocean somewhere, or even a cave...

"Extreme heights as in like airplane level..." Naomi glanced to the side. "We should move before they find you then..." Naomi teleported them back to her fortress with her computer, and let off of him when they got inside. Satoshi stared over. "Naomi, why is he here again?" "Not now Satoshi... we're going airborne." "AIRBORNE! Your afraid of heights!" "Silence..." Naomi went to her lab.

Zenkai walks off after her. Naomi got to her super computer, and began initiating the flying function. Outside the propellers began to spin, and the fortress pulled from the ground. it soared up into the sky, vanishing from view. Naomi sighed, leaning back in her chair.

Zenkai was looking over the vast earth below from a window, he looks back to Naomi. He aches a bit from the scar and holds his chest. "...That was weird..." He turns to Naomi. "Well...I guess this is it...It looks amazing from up here.." He walks over to Naomi and sets a hand on her hers. "If it get's to scary...We can always visit the surface for a bit ok?"

She nods, keeping her line of sight away from the windows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Everything's up in the Air**

Back at the house, Miuko opens the door to Zenkai and Raiko's room. She doesn't spot Zenkai but sees Raiko sleep on the bed. "..Zenkai...ZENKAI!" She runs out of the room panicking.

Zenkai was now in the bathroom of the floating fortress looking at a mirror. His leg was killing him and he sits down on the lid to the closed toilet. "Grrr..." He holds his chest a bit. "What's going on?...My chest burns so much...and my leg is starting to kill me..."He takes in a deep breath and leans back. "I could be stressing out..." He gets up and heads out to the fortress to look around a bit.

Naomi was working in her lab, rebuilding Axl. She had replaced his function drive and memory files with another Reploid's that had been impossible to fully repair. "With this you won't be trying to kill anyone." She spoke aloud.

Zenkai enters the lab looking in at her work progressing. "Hey Naomi. Morning...Hmm how's it going with that Reploid?"

Naomi glances back. "nearly done. I've been up all night working on it." She continued working, using her telekinesis to drink some tea. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Like I was in heaven...Been a long time since I got a good nights rest. And you should take it a bit easy...I can continue some updates to Axl as you rest up if you want...Well in more of armor or something we can put onto him." Zenkai says taking a drink of a coca he had brought in with him.

Naomi stands up, and yawns a bit. "Alright, just don't activate him until I'm awake. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Naomi begins heading out.

Zenkai nods. "You got it..."

Naomi smiles, leaving her lab.

Later that night. Zenkai was looking over the railing to the earth below, he was getting ready to go down with Naomi to do some searching. "Hmm wonder if she's up now?.." He says to himself looking back into the fortress.

Zenkai walks back in to check on her. He enters her room spotting she was still sleep. He taps her on the back. "Naomi?" Zenkai says trying to wake her.

She opens her eyes glancing over at Zenkai, and smiles. "Oh Zenkai... How long was I out for."

Zenkai laughs, "For a little bit...I think it's a good time to go Reploid searching if you want to. I can get some tea ready for you or something." He says now shifting himself up a bit beside her bed.

She sits up, her legs leaning off the edge of the bed. She pulled out her computer schematics. "Hmmm... It appears there is a high dropping rate in these coordinates." She shows Zenkai the computer, their faces were pretty close at this point, but she was looking to her hand held.

Zenkai wasn't paying much mind as well but was looking down to the information on the computer. "What could be going on you think!?" He looks to Naomi. "We should head down there and check it out.."

"I agree. Just need to suit up first." She looks up at him. Naomi was sitting in her cute skull print pajamas.

Zenkai laughs nervously. He blushes. "Yeeeah I think I'll let you get stuff together..." He says sitting up from her a bit. "When you're ready to go just let me know. I'll get that tea ready for you in the meantime."

Zenkai rushes out. Naomi laughs a bit, and proceeds over to her closest. She took out her gear and began changing.

After a few minutes, Naomi appears downstairs. "Ready to go."

Zenkai brings her some tea he had put it in a canteen for her. "Great, let's get going then." He noticed rain was looming in the clouds. "Hmm you should grab your coat.." Zenkai says handing her the canteen finally.

She takes the canteen. "Thanks." Naomi smiles grabbing her trechcoat from the coat rack. "Okay..." She seemed nervous looking to the window. "I-I promised my brother I'd try this at least once..." She looked to Zenkai nervously. "Are you up for skydiving?"

Zenkai had no idea how to respond to it. "Wait...Sky diving?" Zenkai walks up beside her looking to the clouds around them. The cold breeze blew by him. "...If you want to try it. Sure..But..umm why would you make a crazy promise like that?" Zenkai asks crossing his arms. He honestly was confused.

Naomi put her hands in her pockets. "Yusei know how I like jumping off roofs, and says it feels the same way... and it might break my fear of heights... Crazy illiterate bastard at least can fly... I have to use my mind to stay in the air."

Zenkai laughs, "Or you can hold tight to me. I guess it will help you break your fear though..." He rubs the back of his head. "What an extreme way of doing that though..." Zenkai looks back over the railing. "I guess though if you're wanting to try it..Sure I'll take you up on it. But again..Are you sure you want to do it?"

Naomi gulps, taking his hand and nods. "It's now or never..."

Zenkai nods and takes her near the edge of the railing. The cold breeze hits the both of them with a smooth force. "Alright...Remember hold tight ok?..I'll also be holding you so you won't have to worry about becoming a pancake." Zenkai laughs jokingly. "Urgh that's not the best thought.." Zenkai honestly made himself a bit nervous there.

"Zenkai... you are aware that it's up to me that we fly.. right.." Naomi glances to him.

Zenkai looks to her confused. "Huh!? Wait...You mean..You said sky diving! I didn't think you meant flying!? Shouldn't you start like on the ground more or something? Urgh..What if something happens!" His heart was racing.

"Then we'll use the teleporter. Hang on tight." She held his hand tighter. Naomi dives off the railing, taking Zenkai with her. The fast wind rushing at their faces.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Yells Zenkai "YOU'RE CRAAAZY!" Zenkai says again tears rolling from his eyes.

Naomi takes his other hand looking to him, and to the ground below. "You know, this isn't so bad!"

Zenkai was shaken but nods. "Y...Yeah...You're...right this...isn't to bad at all..."

He spots the surface below them. Naomi uses her telekinesis to break the fall, there was still some time before they reached the ground. She pulled him close, into a hug. Her face gets close to his. Naomi closes her eyes, kissing him.

Zenkai was surprised and falls into the embrace. It seemed to last for a bit and he let's off the kiss. "Wow...I guess no better place then here for it...Smart.." He thought to himself. "No interruptions...Just us and...the sky.." The grid was glowing in the background through the clouds now.

"Mhmmm..." Naomi let's them gently land on the streets below, glancing up at the night sky and back to Zenkai.

Zenkai rubs the back of his head and looks to Naomi. "Well I guess your flying is good...How do you feel now? About heights?"

"I think I'm more comfortable with the idea of it now." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods smiling. "Heh...Well that's great...knowing you can catch yourself..." He looks off ahead. "Well guess after our moment there. The deal is kind of sealed with us..." Zenkai felt great. " Oh so.." Before he could continue the canteen of tea hits him in the head smashing him into the ground.

"Zenkai are you alright!?" Naomi knelt down to him fast.

Zenkai lifts his head up, a knot was building on his head. "Urgh...That's...some...Powerful tea...No wonder it keeps you going.." He sits up and looks over to the canteen. "Damn...What is that thing made of?"

Naomi looks to him. "A better question is, what is your head made of?" She scruffs his hair a bit, with a worried expression.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I'm not even sure...Urgh..." Zenkai picks up the canteen the tea had become cold. "Well...Maybe we can drop by somewhere and get you some more tea. But then...where did the comp say those readings were coming from?"

Naomi helps Zenkai to his feet. "Forget the tea, I'll be fine without it." She begins walking, taking Zenkai's hand. "It's not far from here. Come on."

Zenkai nods walking off after her. When they reach the scene, there were dead Reploids and also it seemed to be humans were mixed around as well. "What in the world? Is someone just out right?" Zenkai felt a little sick to his stomach.

Naomi crouched behind a trash bin, making sure Zenkai kept behind her. She peeked out looking. "Shh.. my computer is detecting another life form nearby."

Zenkai panics keeping down a bit. "Oh Woah...You think it might be..."

Some yelling can be heard not to far from them. "Why won't you guys LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"That voice.." Zenkai slightly noticed it. Naomi stands up, getting a better look. She held her out to Zenkai as if telling him to stay put.

Zenkai nods. Naomi glanced to Zenkai. "Stay here." She decided to get closer to where the voice was heard, peering over at the killer, from behind the corner of the building.

The killer was none other than Zenkai's new step-brother. He was a bloody mess and was panting heavily. "How many of you do I have to deal with? I'm a freak! I can't help it!" said Raiko. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. He felt like he was another victim of prejudice. However, he took it too far and there was no excuse.

Naomi stepped out of the shadows, closing in on him. "You." She called.

Zenkai peaks out to them from around the corner. "What?...Oh my god..." Zenkai couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Raiko looked back to her. The skull patterned dress was burned into his memory. Then came Zenkai. Seeing him made Raiko angry. Now two people were witnesses to his crimes and the evidence was all over his body in the form of his enemies' blood. "Grr...it's you again, and Zenkai."

Naomi shot him a glare. "You don't think I'm just going to let you get away with this, do you?" Naomi had her hands in her pockets.

Zenkai walks out behind Naomi. "She's...Right.." Zenkai said hesitantly. "I had a feeling it was you but...Raiko. This far?"

"Zenkai, I told you to stay put." She says, keeping her eyes on Raiko.

Zenkai nods, "I know. But...I just had to see...I wanted to believe he didn't...wasn't part of this mess..." Zenkai deep down wanted to become closer with Raiko, as a brother. He knew he had done some terrible thing, but now looking at the situation, he couldn't see any going back. It almost reminded him of his choice to run away.

He barked to both of them. "What do you know!? I was protecting myself! They all think I'm a monster! Either you are human, or robot...you can't be both." Raiko's crimson coated fists were clenching tightly as the blood was dripping past his fingers.

Naomi positioned her self in front of Zenkai. "Killing people isn't self defense. I saw what you did with Katnyss, were going for blood. Someone who was fighting with self defense, would have left the threat alive after knocking them out." Naomi slowly lifted her hand from her pocket. "And I'll see to it that you get what you deserve."

Zenkai nods, "Even if you're not accepted by everyone, there are a lot of others who would listen to you...You just..Had to look dammit.." Zenkai was shaking in fear.

"You don't believe me either...I..." Raiko tensed up and screamed violently. He punched the ground and cracked the cement. "DAMMIT!" He ran towards Naomi and Zenkai to take out his aggression on them.

Naomi under swooped her hand, slamming Raiko into the wall with her telekinesis, the coat tails of her trench coat blew back from the force.

Zenkai watched in fear Raiko was a mad tank at the moment. He moves away quickly getting away from the fight a bit.

Naomi made her way over to Raiko, looking down at him. "Had enough?"

Zenkai was now hiding behind some garbage cans away from the location. He wanted to help but all he had was his glove and the gun from Naomi. Seeing how mad with power Raiko was, those would hardly do the trick.

Raiko broke his way out of the debris. He had lost his mind to his anger. Anger he hid away. He charged Naomi again.

"Dammit...I'm so weak..." Zenkai says to himself. He could only watch as Raiko was forcing his way at Naomi. Zenkai wanted to do so much he wanted to protect her. But each time Naomi got the upper hand he knew she was alright.

Naomi side stepped, and pushed Raiko forward with her powers. Raiko fell into the ground but got up once more. "Grr...WHAT IS IT WITH YOU!? He yelled and charged again.

Naomi reached her hand forward, grabbing Raiko with her telekinesis, holding him in the air. "It's called telekinesis. Are you done with your temper tantrum yet, thug?" Naomi looked at him with piercing eyes.

He was helpless. No matter how much he tried to move he was frozen in place. The only thing Raiko could do was stare at Naomi's cold, sophisticated eyes gaze. He didn't want to admit defeat for he was too prideful. "Put me down! I'm not a thug!" he said as he kept looking down at Naomi. In truth, despite his constant yelling and wailing, Raiko was afraid.

Naomi chuckled, using her other hand to dial a number, holding the computer to the side of her face. "911, what's your emergency" Spoke the phone. "Hi, yes. I would like to report a mass murder." Naomi spoke, giving the officer's her coordinates. She looked back to Zenkai. "Zenkai." She called him over.

Zenkai runs over to her quickly. "No...NO DON'T CALL THE COPS PLEASE!" Raiko begged.

"Should have thought twice about killing people. Have a nice life." She took Zenkai's hand, still ensnaring Raiko with her telekinetic powers, teleporting to the roof tops. She kept him still, but let his feet touch the ground. And they waited.

Sirens soon are heard around the location. Zenkai stood on top with Naomi looking down at the scene. "So...That takes care of that...I feel bad for the guy...But..." Zenkai then thinks. "Why didn't you stay?"

"I heard the news after we got back the other night. Your family have claimed that I've kidnapped you... we have to be careful. We'll head back once they grab him." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods. "I see that makes sense...Wow..seems things are so much less chaotic in the clouds..." The police show up and get out of their cars. They aim their guns to Raiko asking him to place his hands behind his head. A swat team was called in as well and subdue Raiko taking him and placing him into a car. Denise was looking over the scene speaking with the General. "What a mess...We got the perp though...The person who called however isn't anywhere to be found..." The General crosses his arms. "Maybe trying to stay safe I suppose..." Denise nods. "Well I'm glad we got the killer...I'm going to head back and check in on things involving him. I want answers.." She heads back to her car. The General turns to her. "But of course..."

Naomi takes Zenkai's hand and they teleport back to the fortress.

Down at the station. Raiko was placed into booking his hands and legs were locked up with titanium chains.

Denise walks in looking over to him. She slams down her note pad on a table and sits on a chair across from him.

"Ok...So what I want to know is...Why?" She asked looking to him seriously. She crosses her legs awaiting his answer.

Raiko didn't look at Denise once since she came in. He looked angry, but remorseful. "Don't I get a phone call?" This was his last chance. He had to make it count.

Denise looks to him seriously. "You do..But what about the others who weren't able to call their families? What makes you special?"

"A lot as it turns out. I was protecting myself. They attacked me," Raiko replied with a little wit involved.

Denise had some coffee on the table and she drinks from it. "According to the amount of blood found on you, you punched through all of them. Your anger pulled you. You lost control of yourself. You're a threat to society, and you kept running from the truth.." Denise tosses out photos of different locations and victims Raiko had killed. "Did they outright attack you too? Or were they a victim of your anger? You already know the answer...Now stop playing boy who cried wolf..."

Raiko glanced at the photos, and then looked away. "Just get me my phone call please?" he said quietly. He resonated with a bit of desperation.

Denise chuckles to herself. "You're a sad case...I'll give you your phone call...Your last chance of any kind of freedom you have.." She stands up and presses a button on the wall. As it buzz's some officers walk in and begin to escort Raiko to the calling location. Denise looks back to the pictures adjusting her glasses a bit. She takes them putting them into a manila envelope walking out of the room now.

Once Raiko arrived at the phone, he hesitated a bit. He was going to call his mother Natsumi. Rather, he had no choice. He knew no one else and had no other person he could call family. At the same time, growing up with her had never been easy. She was ambitious with raising him at first, but over time she felt it was more of a chore. Thus, Raiko left to do things on his own since he felt his own mother who created him, a cyborg, was not being very much of a parent. However, this was it. Either he calls her and maybe gets out, or is left to be imprisoned for mass genocide.

He dialed her mobile phone number, slowly punching each key in. The dial tone rang...and rang...and rang... "Hello?" asked Natsumi's voice on the other line.

Raiko's hopes were raised and he sighed. "Mom, Mom it's me Raiko." Natsumi clearly could be heard groaning over the phone. "What is it?" "Mom, I...listen..." he gulped. "I'm got attacked, I had to fight back...and...I...I got arrested." "Is that right," she replied sarcastically. "Mhm. I need your help Mom. Please..."

Natsumi emphatically and with no emotion said, "No." Raiko's face went white. Natsumi continued speaking with no hint of concern for her son. "Your Father and I are already having a hard enough time looking for Zenkai and Miuko is suffering greatly. I feel like having you around will only make things worse..."

Raiko's time was running short. The officers were getting ready to take him away. "Mom, please. I'm begging you. I'm your son. I haven't done anything wrong I swear!" said Raiko desperately.

Natsumi yelled immediately once he finished his sentence. "You are NOT my son!"

Raiko clasped the phone tightly. "Fine! Screw you! I don't need you! I never needed you! You weren't even there for me EVER! I hope you die alone, you infertile, superficial, selfish trash!" The phone had already hung up after he said infertile.

Denise had overheard the yelling walking behind him.

He stayed silent for a minute, letting the phone drop to the floor. Raiko's hands and legs trembled and he slowly dropped to his knees. He didn't cry in spite of how much he wanted too. He didn't say a thing. He didn't even have an expression on his face. Raiko was nothing but a blank slate; a half human, half machine left alone.

Denise crosses her arms. "The last calls are always the worst..." She says walking up beside him. Denise picks up the phone. "So?...Are you ready to talk?" Raiko didn't respond.

Denise bends down to his level. "You have nothing else to go back too...I heard everything...I honestly would feel a little bad for you...Being how your mother has rejected you...But I can't feel anything from you being this way..." Denise had wired the phone call, she heard everything. She stands back up crossing her arms looking to Raiko.

He stared at the floor. "Just take me to my cell. There's nothing more to talk about."

Denise shakes her head. "You're just avoiding the subject...But I'll give you time...The bars are enough to break even the hardest criminal..." Some police walk in and take Raiko off to his cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: The Virus**

Naomi and Zenkai finally now exit the teleporter, however they weren't back in Naomi's fortress. There were golden clouds around them and the Earth could be seen below them. Zenkai panics to himself. "Oh no! Where are we!? Urgh...It wasn't that fixed was it?" Zenkai looks to Naomi terror crossing his eyes.

Naomi was looking around. "Curious... Seems we hit a glitch... but.. where are we." She pulled out her handheld, looking at the coordinates.

Zenkai looks over her shoulder to see what it was showing. Behind them out of data forms a blue Navi it sets on the ground looking over to them. "Excuse me?..." Zenkai jumps and turns back spotting the Navi. "Woah!" Zenkai falls back on his behind. The Navi laughs.

Naomi stepped in Zenkai's way, eyeing down the unknown Navi before them.

"Naomi correct?...I am Megaman Zeta Kydor...I over see the Grid...And I called you here. To ask you. If you would like to be knighted into a Mega Man..." He looks to Zenkai. "I'm sorry to have pulled your friend here...But I've seen the things you've done. The way you think about things...A Light or Wily it doesn't matter. All is the same in the eyes of the Grid..

Zenkai couldn't believe this. This was a Mega Man of the Grid. He thought he was dreaming.

"How come your choosing me? And how do I know I can trust you?" Naomi stood ready incase of danger.

Zeta nods, "I shall answer..." Zeta goes to explain Naomi's birth, how she dealt with things in her family and how her ideas expand past the normal events set forth. He goes on to talk about how brave she is and how she fell into what it requires to become a Mega Man of the Grid Terra.

Naomi looked to him. "You know an great deal of information about me... more than even the paparazzi..."

Zeta laughs. "I assure you. I'm no paparazzi.." He forms a screen out of data showing their previous venture. "Though this area was quite terrible...It is where I had found you to interrupt your teleportation coordinates." He says as he forms away the screen.

"Watching my movements... why do you need a Megaman? As history depicts, there's only ever been one at a time... and you clearly wear the traditional armor and said you were Megaman Zeta." Naomi folds her arms.

Zeta shakes his head. "There are many more Mega Men...We only place in the books and minds of people around what we need them to hear...Only until they look into things deeper such as yourself. Do they really find that..." Zenkai was just listening to their talk. Zeta looks to Zenkai who stood up to ask him something. "Hey uhhh...So what about me?" Zeta crosses his arms. "Sadly...I can't make you a Mega Man...You don't have the right heart and make for it...Though give it some time. I perhaps could consider it...On a high note however. You do carry some qualifications that may allow you passage...But alas...At your current state...I would have to reject..." Zeta looks to Naomi. "I know how close you both are...But would you mind if I help him back to the fortress for now? The coming information is confidential...And not that I don't trust him...Skyra is a large piece of the workings of the world here...And it's information is to be shared only with certain ears..." Zenkai nods. "Hey I understand. Naomi?...I think you'd make a great Mega Man...I mean..heh..You've saved my ass so many times I can't count..." He pecks her on the cheek. "But don't let him force you though...Do what you think is right.." Zeta laughs to himself. "My...That was quite a send off there..."

Naomi looks to Zeta. "I'll hear what you have to say, but Zenkai stays. capiche?"

Zeta crosses his arms. "Alright then...But do remember this stays under the courts of Skyra..." Zenkai nods.

"There has been somewhat of a breach...It's around your location...I'm not sure what it could be..But it's not from this world...Finding you right on time was a great way to keep eyes on things...Because this power is terrible.." Zenkai was becoming scared. "Wait...So something not from our world is looming around!? And it's powerful!?" Zeta sighs nodding. "Please compose yourself...Can I trust you Naomi to help me find the cause to this occurrence?"

"I'll need more information on the matter. I'm not some tracker." Naomi replied.

Zeta nods, "But of course. Sending you on a wild goose chase is terrible...Here is why...I needed him gone..." He displays an image of the perpetrator. Zenkai panics. "Wait a minute! I...I saw that guy! He...Looks just me!"

Naomi looks to Zenkai. "What? And you didn't tell me?" Naomi looks back to Zeta. "Who is he, and where did he come from?"

Zenkai shakes his head. "I thought I was dreaming or something and for all I knew he could've been one of those doppelgangers, everyone has them...But...At the time I just didn't know. I'm sorry Naomi.." Zeta thinks to himself. "As said...He's from another world...I do not know...But it has to be a parallel world to our own..."

"It's okay Zenkai. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." She looks to Zeta. "Parallel World? Hold on, those actually exist?!" Naomi leans forward, holding her chin. "So I wasn't wrong back then... curious..."

Zeta nods. "Yes...This figure of power...He feels like a darker version of myself...which is quite powerful...But that wouldn't make sense. Unless he were a Mega Man of some kind...Which is why I want to recruit you.." Zenkai shakes his head. "So Naomi? You always knew about these worlds? ..And.. In this other world...I might be a Mega Man?...So. Would that be me!?" Zeta shakes his head. "He doesn't feel human like you."

"I see..." Naomi looks to Zenkai. "It was when I was researching the grid doors a few years back. I cam to a theory that each door led to an alternate reality... but I was wrong... the doors connect to other places."

Zenkai nods, "Wow I see..."

Naomi looks to Zeta. "So what is your plan of action?.. if he's really such a threat I'll help."

"I need you to track down his signature and once you find him relay me the information...We will then both work fast and capture him to get information and send him back to where he needs to go." Zenkai felt scared. "What if he attacks back?...He seemed pretty menacing...But. He did heal my leg..." Zeta looks to Zenkai seriously. "He healed your leg?...What?" Zenkai lifts his pants a bit showing where the scar was. However it seemed to be spreading into pieces of digital flesh around his leg now. "WHAT? OH WOAH!" Zenkai says his eyes widening. "Zeta holds Naomi back from Zenkai. "That. That's a virus...A terrible one...Zenkai! How long have you had that!" Zenkai was freaking out in his mind. "ZENKAI!" Zenkai looks to Zeta. "Uhh..A couple of days..." Zeta shakes his head. "The people you were around...they've all been infected..." He looks to Naomi. "But for reasons...You haven't been..." Zenkai was scared for his life. "Zenkai..." Zeta says in a monotone manner.

Naomi looked shaken, "Zenkai..." She wasn't sure what she should do. "Maybe this guy has a cure for this virus... m-maybe we can reverse the effects... There has to be!"

Zeta thinks to himself. "Maybe...But we can't be certain...You might be able to get some answers from him though..."

Zenkai jumps at that thought. "Then do it! We've gotta find out...what..." Zenkai begins to cough and turns away from them. He coughs up blood. "Urgh..." Zeta holds out his hand destroying traces of the blood from the grid. "Naomi, you don't have time...I'm making you a Mega Man. So you can find this cure and save him...And perhaps save others...I need to go now and make sure this virus hasn't gotten any further.." Zeta holds out his hand, text swirls around her and she gains armor. "You are now Mega Man Occult."

Naomi nods, "Zenkai, I want you to stay here... it's safer than when this threat is." Naomi walked over to him quickly, hugging him tight.

Zenkai nods. "Right...I'll stay here..."

Naomi kisses him, before she teleports out of Skyra to pursue DZ. Zenkai sat looking down he begins to shake. "I'm feeling so cold...I hope...she...finds that cure..."

Zeta steps beside him. "No worries...We will do whatever we can..." Zenkai nods as he starts to cough more.

Back around the jail. Denise was drinking from her coffee.

She was looking at the cell holding Raiko. "I bet that bed is becoming quite hard to sleep on."

Raiko gets up from his cot. He still refrained from looking at Denise. "What does it matter to you? I'm a criminal. The scum of society. It won't be long before I walk The Green Mile," he said.

Denise looks over to him. "I'm still waiting for that answer..." She pulls to her note pad. "Anyone on death row has a story to tell...So what would yours be?...What led you to commit such crimes?"

Raiko sighed. "I guess...talking about things will make it less painful. Or at least...that's what I hope."

Denise crosses her legs leaning in to listen. "Well then go on.."

He sat forward facing Denise with his arms on his thighs. "I know you don't believe me but I was trying to defend myself. Now that I look back at it...I did step over the line. Hmhm. I guess leapt over would be more appropriate."

Denise nods taking notes. "So..what was happening...explain it all to me...So many come in saying that they're not in the wrong but from the events and murders etcetera .. Please tell me exactly what happened.."

Raiko shuddered a bit. "I'm not saying I'm not guilty. I know I am. I deserve it. I can still see the blood on my hands. It'll never go away..."

Denise thinks to herself. "So you feel self pity...Interesting...Not many serial killers say things like this..." She shuts her book. "So you feel terrible about things...And after being rejected. You just have no way of knowing right and wrong...But out of anger you do things...Not because you want to...But because you find it's your only escape..." Denise says standing up still looking to him.

Raiko stayed silent for few seconds. He then nodded in agreement.

Denise looks to him. "I might be able to help you...I can't stand seeing people who've only made mistakes they had no control over go down for things this way..." Denise's serious expression became more calm and motherly.

Raiko's ears pricked up. For the first time in the days that he had been here Raiko looked into Denise's eyes. He wasn't afraid to anymore. Hearing her calm and endearing manner uplifted his sprits. "You...you mean it?"

Denise nods. "Yes. I'll send in some work to the uppers and I'll have you under me for the time being. The future is looking good for you."

Raiko smiled brightly. "Thank you." Denise cracks a smile. "Let's get to work." Denise says walking to get papers filed for Raiko's release.

Naomi appeared in the city, where she had found Zenkai on the day he ran away. "Maybe that threat is still lingering around here... but he could be long gone."

Sera walks up spotting Naomi. "Excuse me.." Sera was in a school outfit, she had some bags of things and seemed to be in a hurry.

Naomi turns to her. "Sorry I'm busy... it'll have to wait."

"Wait a minute. You're NAOMI!" Sera runs over to her. "You're such an idle! Can I have your autograph!?"

Naomi raised a brow. "That's what I was assuming you meant and responded about..."

Sera nods. "Yes, why are in a bad mood?"

Naomi sighed, letting her hand grab her bangs out of her face. "Wouldn't you be too if your boyfriend was in a life or death situation?!" She let off her hair. "I'm looking for... Arghh never mind.. you wouldn't understand." Naomi started to leave.

Sera blinks her eyes. "Woah sorry...Hope you find what you're looking for.." Sera takes up her bags and walks off.

DZ phases up behind Naomi. "Wow. You need to chill. Kid's a man now.. He'll be fine." He says snickering.

Naomi turns to him. "YOU!" Her hands lifted up swiftly.

DZ Chuckles. "You'd really hit your boyfriend this way?...Come on...I look just like him. He ain't going anywhere.." DZ grins to her with a lazy smirk.

"You are not Zenkai, I'm not stupid you ignorant bastard!" Naomi sneers. "Give me that cure NOW!"

DZ Forms a vile. "Like this?..." It was glowing around in his dark grasp. "I dunno..What are you gonna do for me?..."

Naomi uses her telekinesis, trying to take the vile by force.

DZ shakes his head and pulls forth his other hand. Naomi's power reverses and he catches her with it. He lifts her off the ground. "Know who you're dealing with before you go trying crap like that...I'm trying to help you here. And you wanna cheat?" He swings his hand which plows Naomi through a tree nearby. "...Crap..I don't wanna be put in jail for abusing woman now." He chuckles again to himself a hand in his pocket. He looks over to Naomi.

Naomi sits herself up, she was bleeding from her lip. "You're black mailing me... arghh..." She gets up shakily. "You think you're so clever don't you... infecting Zenkai, and now trying to get something out of me with a cure..." She spits out some blood, looking fiercely at DZ. "You make me sick!"

DZ folds his arms. "He's got...About a week. Before the virus takes it's course...In that time...You can help me take care of things I've been needing. Done to this place...Only after. Will I give you the cure...Call it what you want babe. But you're soul as well as your boy toy are on the line here..." He says keeping that smirk of his.

"A week?!" Naomi gasped.

"Did I stutter?" DZ laughs. "One week, one cure, one way to get it all done. Don't you love how it all adds up?"

Naomi hated the idea working with such a vile person, but she seemed to have no other option... Zenkai was on the line.. "Grrr... What do you want me to do?" She grumbles.

DZ grins widely. "You're world is looking a bit to bright for my taste...Us both being mega men...I say we should in fuse some real dread...We're gonna start with this place..." He points around them to the city around. "Get your units together...We got a lot of renovation to get to...And no slacking you only got a week." He laughs walking off from her soon.

Naomi grumbles. "Zenkai..." She tightens her fist, teleporting to her fortress.

Atlas was now at home watching the news about Raiko she nearly tossed her food away she was so depressed. "That. Idiot...I never knew...I wonder if this is why Zenkai never contacted me. He knew...But then...Wait...Did he kill Zenkai!?" Atlas coughs a bit she pulls to some tissue near her she looks to it, there was blood. "Urgh...Not to mention I'm sick..." She walks out to get something to drink then to go check on Zenkai.

After getting set she runs out of her house and down the street. "Please be ok!" She arrives at Zenkai's house and knocks on the door. Light opens the door he looked pretty sick. "Ohhh Atlas...hello.." He turns coughing. "What brings you here?" Atlas was a bit taken off guard by how sick Light looked. "I'm. Looking for Zenkai.. Is he home?" Light shakes his head. "I haven't seen him in a good week now...We think he ran off with Naomi...But even she's gone off the radar." Light coughs a bit.

Atlas nods. "I see..." Atlas turns angry deep down. "(She took him..."she took him...That bitch took him!)"But then. They are together...I hope wherever he is. He's happy..)" She bows to light. "Thank you...you rest and get well.." She walks off from Light. Light nods and closes the door.

Vee walks pass Atlas it seemed they were heading the same way. She was crying to herself. "Huh? What's wrong with you?" Vee turns to Atlas. "Ohhh Atlas...I'm..sorry..for...how we treated you and Zenkai...But...Yukkon...And...Sakurei..." Atlas was looking serious to her. "What about them?" Vee let's the tears flow. "They got sick! And it wouldn't stop! They melted! And...Urgh...They're dead!" Atlas steps back. "Mel...Melted? Dead?" Vee nods she begins to cough. "It happened so rapidly..." Vee begins to shake. she coughs and looks to the side vomiting. Atlas steps backward. "Vee...We need to get you to a hospital!" Part of Vee's back could be seen as it was glowing of odd digital skin. "Wait...your back.." Vee holds out her hands. "NOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Vee rushes away from Atlas fast as she could. Atlas shakes her head then starts to cough again. "Fuck..." She checks her skin and spots the digital skin. Atlas became scared. "Oh..Oh no..." She hears the sounds of cars rushing behind her. Atlas had no other place to go. She turns back to them. "...No...I'll...wait for a cure...There...has to be something..." She turns away from the street and runs home.

Zeta was now flying around quickly searching for DZ the virus had spread pretty far. He lands and contacts Naomi. "Naomi...This is Zeta. Have you located the target?"

Naomi hesitated to respond. "Zeta..."

Zeta listened in closely. "Yes I am here...What seems to be the problem? Do you need me? Have you found him?"

Naomi glanced back looking at smiles. "Let him know you found a cure...But you have to save some areas for it."

"I found a cure..." She tells Zeta.

"Hmm you have?...Wait...Naomi...Are you under captive?" DZ takes the line from Naomi. "Listen to me you over grown piece of blue shit with to much power...This world is mine...You might want to try and keep at your level with things...I'll have to use your new tool here though. But she did find a cure. A cure to this worlds problems that is.." He smirks.

Zeta gasp. "LET HER GO!" DZ laughs, "Come and stop me.." He cuts the feed.

Zeta heads back to check on Zenkai before moving forward more.

Zenkai was now laying on his back, his skin had become covered with the digital pieces in places. "Crap..." Zenkai was extremely weak. He coughs blood escaping with hints of loose data energy. Zeta appears to check on him and to his surprise Zenkai was reaching his end soon. "Zenkai...You're...urgh..." Zeta knew they wouldn't make it in time. "What...Do you want me to tell her?" Zenkai pulls to his goggles which carried green shades in them. "These...Give these to her..." Zeta walks over to him and takes the goggles. "Zenkai..." Zenkai smiles..."Do you think?...I would've.." He coughs again a couple of times. "Would've...made a good Mega Man?" Zeta sighs. "Based on everything...given you got pass that fear...with you fighting and trying to stand up and become more than you already were...Yes...Yes you would have become a great Mega Man..." Zenkai smiles. "I'm...Happy...This sucks you know?...I finally get a great girl...I stand up. For myself. And...now..This?..." Zeta rubs Zenkai's shoulder. "Just try to hang on. We found the cure..." Zenkai nods. "I'll...Try...Get those to Naomi...For me.." Zenkai's voice had become scratchy. Zeta nods and fades off to find Naomi.

Naomi was doing what DZ was asking her. She had landed her fortress and was getting ALL the Navis and Reploids to do DZ's bidding. She hated the thought of it, but all she could think about was saving Zenkai. She sat on the roof top, over seeing the construction. "When are you going to give me that cure? He doesn't have much time if what you said was true..." Naomi glances over to DZ.

DZ grins looking back to her. "So in a hurry...we're only on day 3...He ain't gonna be gone till the 7th day right?...Man this so reminds me of another event from the past...You'll get the cure...Just keep up the work here got it?"

Naomi glares at him, standing up with her hands in her pockets. "It's bad enough you won't let me see him..."

DZ laughs. "Awe what? You're looking right at him. We're not that different well maybe in personality but come on."

"Your NOT Zenkai." She says sternly.

DZ spits to the side. "Man don't give me that crap..." He steps up grabbing Naomi by the neck. "Well at least you're keeping to that story...If I didn't need you, I'd make you a freaking blood blanket for that weak punk of a alter version...But.." He let's off of her. "Beside your thoughts on me...Your not as shallow as your counterpart...Crazy little world here..."

"So, you really are from a parallel world...tsk.. why don't you just go back home and give me the cure? I bet your scared of something... or someone there. Am I correct?" Naomi sneers.

DZ became angry. He glows of purple energy and grabs Naomi yet again. "Scared?...The only one who should be scared is your prick of a god here and yourself...You're pushing it...Get back to work and stop running your damn mouth." He tosses Naomi into a wall. "As for your other question..." He turns smiling to her. "I'm just having fun...And the cure?...You're pushing it to a day after the deadline..."

Naomi gets to her feet, looking to him "(That is a 'yes' if I've ever heard one... but who I wonder...) Fine, I'm sorry.. I won't speak of it again. (For Zenkai's sake)".


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7: Epidemic**

Denise had Raiko with her as she was looking into the disease going around. It was spreading fast. Deaths were already up in the thousands.

"This is outrageous..." Denise said looking over people and evidence.

Raiko, now dressed in a police uniform, was looking and checking the bodies as well. "I'm no expert on this stuff but I mean this is almost like bioterrorism. There's no bullet wounds, stab marks, or even signs of blunt force trauma. So what else do we have left?"

Denise starts to cough. "I don't know...But we can't stay in here to long..." Denise get's the last of the sample and heads back to the exit. "Come on, we'll take these to forensics and have them go over things more."

Raiko nods. However, as he was walking he stopped short and passed out.

Denise turns around to Raiko. "W...What!?" She runs over to his side. "Raiko!" Denise shakes him. She calls an ambulance quickly.

He snaps back into consciousness. "Huh? What just happened? Denise?"

"Raiko! Are you ok? I have an ambulance on the way...Can you walk?" She honestly had gotten scared and begins to cough to the side.

"I don't know. You don't sound to good either," Raiko replied.

Denise coughs a bit more. "I think we've been exposed...We both need to get out of here and get some aid fast..." Denise helps Raiko off the floor. "Come on..." Soon the ambulance shows up and Denise makes her way outside with Raiko.

Zeta was now flying through the air looking for Naomi the clouds had become red all around the world from the rapid virus infecting it. He stops and senses her on top of a sky scrapper. Zeta appears shooting at DZ. He looks jumping away as Zeta lands on the ground looking to him. "GIVE UP THE CURE NOW!"

"Zeta?" Naomi looked surprised.

DZ laughs. "Wow he's ballsy...He really showed up." DZ says as his scarf waves in the wind. Zeta charges both his busters.

DZ laughs. "You gonna shoot me? DO IT ALREADY! I'm tired of you fuckers fucking around..." DZ begins to charge up his gig buster and shoots through one of Zetas busters. He grins widely. "You're NOTHING like what I have to face at home." He laughs and rushes Zeta kicking him backward. Zeta catches himself floating back a bit.

Zeta noticed his power was far over his abilities. "What are you?..." DZ laughs. "I chose this place...Because unlike the grid I'm made from...Your world hasn't had the wars, and events that add to what makes me this GOD. I hate using that term. But data is everything...I suppose you're all feeling that now though...Education it's fucking great."

Naomi stood there unable to do anything. Her armor and powers was blocked against DZ, and all of her technology was destroyed to keep her close to him. She clenched her fist. "(I'm just some sitting duck!)"

Zeta thinks to himself there wasn't much they could do, he would have to run. Then the idea of the parallel world came to mind..."Naomi...We're heading back to Skyra..." DZ smirks. "What? Running away?...Are you sure you want to go back there so fast?...I mean...You don't have that cure...Heh heh..."

Zeta shakes his head. "There is no cure...You know that..." DZ Laughs loudly. "OH MY GOD! You freaking found out!? Dammit you messed me up good...But hey you get a prize from me...Your dead boy friend. Ha ha ha...And you get a round trip to who knows where running away with this guy." DZ had directed at Naomi laughing again.

"WHAT!? YOU FUCKING WEASEL! HOW DARE YOU PLAY ME FOR A FOOL!" Naomi screamed at DZ, she was holding back tears.

DZ shakes his head. "Played you for a fool? You're the one with the brains right...I take it back..You're JUST as shallow as your counterpart...But hey! I'm still here." DZ holds out his arms as to hug her. "Come here..I'll dry those tears right up."

Naomi grew more angry, as she rushed at DZ. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET FUCKING WITH ME YOU NO GOOD PEICE OF TRASH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naomi lunged at him, her hands began to feel the pulse of her telekinesis pushing passed the lock he placed on her. The force shredded past her, slamming him violently against the ground. He broke into the building's floor below going down a few floors.

DZ was amazed she had broken through his grip on her. He lifts himself from the rubble looking up through the holes created from the strike. He spits to the side some dark blood escaping. "What a bitch...She tore through my focus on her...Something how pushing all the right buttons makes a person into a complete tyrant..." He appears back on the roof looking to Naomi he grins a bit. "Hey...two words to your attack there...Fuck." He forms dark data around her. "You" He then shoots her far across from him, she flies through some buildings landing on the ground as Zeta hurries and saves her from a building which debris was going to fall on her. As Zeta lands with Naomi in his arms. DZ appears before them. "Hey stop...Seriously let her fight herself...I wanna real fight...sides...Her becoming a pussy really brought out some nice sides to her...May wanna pick her up for myself.."

Naomi glared up at DZ, she had formed her armor just in time, before crashing through the buildings. She could have died from that attack. "Zeta, let's go find out what this lousy excuse for a copy of Zenkai, is so afraid of." her eyes were still locked on DZ.

DZ laughs. "FINE! I guess I'll catch you there...This world has become a little boring with everyone well...DEAD...I shouldn't have to remind you of anything else so..." DZ Hops up on a grid floor looking down to them. "Zeta...The Skyra gate..." He forms a grid door. "I'll be waiting guys...Bring some roses from this planet though, would seriously help me when it comes to your new alternate burial locations." He laughs stepping into the grid door. "The Skyra Gate...We need to go to Skyra...Come on Naomi.." Zeta takes Naomi with him back to Skyra.

Zenkai was now laying down a puddle of blood was leaking from his back mixed with glitchy pieces of data. He was at the melting stage, but it was mostly hidden under his clothes. "Urgh...it hurts...so...much..."

"Z-Zenkai!" Naomi rushes to him, she had tears in her eyes.

Zenkai moves his head in her direction his vision was blurry, he coughs he had blood falling from his cheek. "Naomi...Did...You guys...find..the cure..." Zeta turns he couldn't look in Zenkai's direction.

Naomi's brow furrowed, "Zenkai..." She hugged him, she had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry.. the cure... that bastard lied... there was never a cure. I'm so sorry."

Zenkai could only feel the pressure from Naomi's grip from his front, as his back had become numb from the virus. "That..." Zenkai coughs again. Zenkai shakes his head. "Don't...be...Listen...there are goggles...my...goggles...Zeta.." Zeta walks over to him. "Zenkai..." Zenkai lifts his hand best he could and Zeta sets his goggles in his hands. Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Take. These...I want you...To...carry on...for us...ok?...Don't...cry..."

Naomi take the goggles, and kisses him, while still hugging him. "This is all my fault, you wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for me..." She couldn't hold back the tears.

Zenkai shakes his head. "No...This...Wasn't...I want you...To...kick...the shit...out of..that...copy for me...For us...I want you not to feel...Bad ok?..." Zenkai began to glow up he yells a bit. "Grrrraaggh...it's...I...Love you..." His eyes fall to the back of his head as data begins to over take his body.

Zeta was surprised it happened so quickly.

Naomi sat there sobbing.. "Zenkai..."

Zeta places a hand on her shoulder. "Naomi?...Come..we must go...I can't ask you to ever try and put this behind you. But we have to serve out his final wishes..."

He senses a dark power and turns to it quickly.

DZ enters from a door standing right by the Skyra gate. "Tick toc...Ha ha ha! Wow. Thought you guys would've been gone by now..." He says placing a hand at the gate opening it. "

Naomi stood up, shadows casting over her eyes. She shot a menacing glare right at DZ. "You... You self righteous prick! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WISH!" Naomi forced him through the door with her telekinesis, charging in after him. She was out for revenge.

DZ had a grin on his face. Zeta quickly rushes after them and as fast as they exit the door it became shattered from the sheer force of energy. The now dead world they left behind starts to break apart taking Zenkai's dead body and all the other grid with it. They exit into what looked to be blue skies with a world alive with technology, the red death had vanished and DZ Kicks himself away from the attack hold. Zeta catches Naomi as they all were now in the air looking to each other. "Welcome to my world bitches." DZ laughs fading away his voice echoed. "Looking forward to our supposed final battle."

Zeta let's off Naomi allowing her to float. "This is the other world..." Zeta was looking around.

Naomi observed it. "It's far more advanced... I wonder what differences there are here..." She wiped away her tears. "He's going to pay."

Zeta nods. "Yeah...We'll be sure of it..." Zeta gets a strong energy reading and looks below him. He spots a familiar face he calls Naomi over with him and has her look below. Who they spot is Zenkai walking with Roll and Centaurman. It seemed they had ice cream. "...This world hasn't been infected...Before you get any ideas Naomi...We should not interfere with them...It could be dangerous. This seems to be our twin universe...One not effected..."

On top of Centaurman's back was a small boy about the age of ten. "HARK! Sir Zenkai of the fox ears, douth frozen treat beith delicious!" "HARK!" The child mimicked Centaurman.

Zenkai nods. "Yeah Centaurman, it's is really good."

Naomi watched them. "Zenkai..." She whispered, eyeing him.

Zeta holds her shoulder and shakes his head. "Naomi...We need to look for that dark clone..."

"R-Right.." Naomi nods.

Zeta looks off to Zenkai and his group before taking Naomi by the hand and flying off with her. Zenkai looks back to the sky. "Zeta?..." He had felt Zetas energy or something close to it. "ZENKAI!" Roll runs over to him. "Hm?" says Zenkai looking to her. "Centaurman fell into the fountain!" Zenkai sighs, "WHY? DIDN'T HE SEE? Never mind..." Zenkai runs over to help Centaurman out and the young child on his back who seemed to be having a time of his life.

Zenkai gets back home with the kid, roll and Centaurman. "I'm never doing this again." Roll gets teary eyes. "whhhhy!?" Zenkai sighs, "Because! Centaurman! I hate to say it...he's a blubbering idiot at times, you're to too floaty and I don't know where the hell this kid came from..." The kid was flying a paper airplane around and tosses it at Zenkai hitting him on the back of his head. "Hey!" The kid runs off playing so innocently. Zenkai was pooped and sits on a sofa nearby.

Grimsly had been standing near by. "Zenkai... Ummm you know where that' kid' came from.. Stop being so grumpy.." He leaned against the wall.

Zenkai looks over to Grimsly. "I know where the kid came from jackass...I'm just...tired...I had to do a lot of grid stuff since we had an odd leak around the gates in Skyra...It was really weird...But that's business for me. I did enjoy some time out but I'm just bushed...If they need anything maybe you can help them out some?" Zenkai says stretching putting his hands behind his back.

"yeah-yeah I'll baby-sit.. get some rest." Grimsly folded his arms.

Zenkai nods, "thanks." Axl and Eerie are heard giggling.

"Urrragh really? right now!?" Zenkai says to himself putting a pillow over his head. Axl and Eerie would get crazy with each other at times however they'd get loud.

Grimsly glares over at the direction of the giggling, and rolled his eyes.

Zenkai thought back to the feeling he had. "Hmm that did feel like Zeta...I wonder what it could've been?"

"Do you want to go find out?" Punk asked from the staircase. Zenkai nods, He heads out to search for the signature.

"This isn't working... Zeta... it's as if he vanished." Naomi grumbles. Her coat tails and scarf blowing a bit. Her helmet concealed most of her face.

Zeta nods. "I know. it's almost as if we might need to contact some of the others here...But...I just don't know..." Landing is heard behind them. Zenkai had fallen from a grid line looking to them now. "Zeta...Is that?...Really you?" Zeta panics and turns to Zenkai. "How did you?...Wait...were you just walking on a grid line? That's...impossible...unless you're..." Zeta holds up his gun. "Woah! Wait wait! You have the wrong idea! It's me! Remember we stopped Sera! Saved the world here!" Zeta looked confused and places down his buster canons. "What?..." Zenkai shakes his head. "You saved Skyra with me and my friends...And then you merged with Bass...It was crazy. And now here you are again. With what looks to be another Mega Man too.."

"(Zenkai...)" Naomi could only stare at him.

Zeta shakes his head. "I'm sorry I...don't have much knowledge about you. But...I am...Not the same Zeta you know of...I am from another world, parallel to this one..."

Zenkai tilts his head. "Huh? Another world? Parallel to this one?. I don't follow..." Zeta sighs, "Basically...I am a Zeta from a copy world...however things there happened differently...A person looking like you had destroyed it...And...we are here looking for him...I feel you are not this copy of another Zenkai we had back on our plane." Zenkai jumps a bit. "Wait a minute...So you're telling me...That...oh wow.." Zenkai holds his head. "And a version of me...destroyed your world?. Wow..." Zenkai could only think to his dark self, was he really able to breach into a duplicate world of some kind? He looks to Zetas mega man partner. "So who is that? Your world carried Mega Mans too?"

Naomi looked to him. "I..." She wasn't sure how she should respond.

Zeta nods. "Yes. But apparently we had a lot less..because things were...well...good and not as bad as it is here I suppose..." Zenkai nods and looks to the mega man. "Oh..so it's a she?..." He looks to her a bit he did feel a familiar nature to her. "Hmm...so you guys are looking for that doppelganger though? I can help you...I can have my friends track them as well. You guys should come back with me." Zeta shakes his head. "I feel if we are to get to mixed in this worlds problems, it could be disastrous for time." Zenkai laughs a bit. "Dude if things were going to go haywire. Just you breaching here or talking with me should've created something by now...It'll be fine ok?" Zenkai says smiling.

Zeta sat quiet and looks to Naomi. "Do you feel comfortable?" She nods.

Zeta looks to Zenkai, "Very well...Let's go...Please show us to your...location.."

Zenkai nods, "Heh here. Give me your hands." Zeta walks over to Zenkai. Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Hey come on now. My Skyra skills can't work without you being to close.

Naomi nervously takes his hand. They are instantly warped to Nyeyomi's fortress. They all appear on the deck. Naomi seemed surprised at this. "(They have teleporters here?!)"

Zeta was surprised. "Are...You a Mega Man of some kind?" Zenkai looks to Zeta. "Funny you ask...I used to run the grid. But I came back to stick with my buds for a bit...Yep I'm Mega Man Zenkai..Nice to formally meet you other world Zeta."

Zenkai was wondering about the mega man. "So umm you gonna come out of the mask? Heh I'd love to meet you. We're all Mega Men here as it seems right now" Zenkai laughs nervously.

Naomi gulped, hesitantly reaching for her helmet. "I am Megaman Occult...but-" She removed her helmet, her brown hair being seen as she held it to her side. "You can call me Naomi Wily." She looks nervously to Zenkai.

Zenkai's eyes widen. "Nyeyomi!?" He says stepping up to her a bit slowly.

Zeta coughs into his arm. "Naomi..."

Her brows furrowed looking to him. "So my counter part goes by a different name..." She looks away, seeming sad.

Zenkai nods. "Hm? Why are you so down looking?..come on you can meet her...I think she'd be pretty interested."

"That's not it.." She spoke fast.

Zenkai thinks to himself. "Huh? Well ok..." Axl walks in. "Ohhh there you are Nyeyomi... nice armor by the way... I need you to look over some things with Eerie...She's good in the pad but..." He spots Zeta, "Woah nice new Reploid!" Zenkai crosses his arms.

Naomi glances over at Axl, growing wide eyed, "The Assassin?" She jumps back a bit, holding her hands up.

Zenkai was confused. "Woah woah! What's wrong? Assassin?"

Naomi looks to Zenkai, letting her hands drop. "Apologizes, there was an Axl unit in my world who tried to..." She shakes her head remembering, it was HIS fault Zenkai got shot in the first place, but this wasn't the same Axl.

Zenkai nods. "I see...And it's fine...You have to tell me more about your world when we get some time..." Zenkai could feel the events that happened weren't all that great at all, being forced into this world he figured a lot of crap had to go down. "Come on in guys...I'll get Nyeyomi and we can talk over things."

Zenkai brings in Nyeyomi and had told her about the two a bit. "Here they are." Zeta bows to Nyeyomi. "My...you look just like her..."

Nyeyomi stared at Naomi, and Naomi at Nyeyomi. They did a little mirror movement's at the sight of each other. "Fuck.""Curious." The spoke at once. Both pulled back. Naomi looked passed the scars, "(Looks like they don't age? Curious...)" and glanced down noticing the skull diamond wedding ring on Nyeyomi's finger. "(they're married?!)" She looked off. Nyeyomi turned to Zeta. "So, parallel world eh? Gotta say I'm surprised to see myself as a Megaman like that.. at least.. (I wouldn't be caught dead in that armor... If this other me's wardrobe is as bad as this armor she'll need some new threads... I can't let another me have no style.)" Nyeyomi folded her arms.

Zenkai nods, "I know it's crazy..." Zenkai says still taking in all the information.

Naomi glanced to Zenkai, noticing a wedding ring was absent. "(Hmm?)"

Raiko walked up from downstairs. "What the hell's goin' on up here? Zenkai, you better have a good explanation why you dragged my wife away." He spotted the two identical Nyeyomi's. "The flying fuck?" he said with complete confusion.

Naomi looked at Raiko, holding her hands up. "The thug's here too!?"

Zenkai thought to himself. "The thug?"

"Thug?" Raiko looked Nyeyomi. "Was this your doin'?"

Nyeyomi turns to Raiko, walking to him. She glanced back at Naomi. "She and that Zeta are from a parallel universe." Naomi folds her arms, looking over.

"Parallel universe? Are you ok? Baby, I keep telling you that coffee messes with your head," said Raiko wrapping his arm around Nyeyomi's waist. Naomi could see his tungsten steel wedding ring placed on his left hand.

Nyeyomi sighed "I'm not kidding hun. Ask Zenkai."

Zenkai laughs, "She's not going crazy man, these guys are legit from another world.."

Zenkai noticed Naomi looking his direction. "Hm? What's up?"

Naomi jumps back a bit. "(Wait he just read my thoughts? Oh boy... I better hush up...)"

Zenkai still continued looking her direction. Zeta nods, "Yep..He's been over the grid alright..."

Raiko was left puzzled. Two Nyeyomi's, and one of them is from another universe. Then there is another Zeta. Raiko rolls his eyes. "Well Zenkai? What have you gotten into this time?"

Zenkai sighs, "Trust me this just came out of the blue. I thought I sensed Zeta and then from there I went after the signature and bam, I found these guys." Zeta nods, "It's interesting to know you know of me as well. Amazing you had helped him fix up Skyra here."

"I still can't believe there's two Nyeyomi's..." said Raiko.

Nyeyomi nudged him. "Don't get any ideas. You are married to me, and have a son." Naomi jumped, back nearly falling on her butt. "(What!? I'm married to this prick and had a kid with him!? What was the other me thinking?! Err... Zenkai...)" She glanced over to him again. "(Why am I getting a second chance... it was all my fault... it's just... dammit...)"

"I'm not getting ideas sweetie. I married you didn't I?" said Raiko as he swoops in for a kiss.

Zenkai looks to Naomi a bit concerned. "Hmm.."

Nyeyomi smirks. "You better not." Naomi looks away from Zenkai. "(Oh man, I need to stop thinking... he's reading me like a book... for all you know he may be with..)" Naomi gulps, looking back at him. "(Someone else... besides... you can't do this... you just lost him...this is way too convenient. For all we know this could be a ploy set up by that doppelganger.)"

Zenkai walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I can't take it. You're feeding me to much info..Hey guys? I'm gonna step out here with her real quick ok?" Zeta nods. "I understand. I'll continue talk with them on the issues...Take your time." Zenkai looks to Naomi. "Hey come on...We'll talk over things a bit ok?..."

She nervously nods. "(Nice one genius..)"

Out of a natural response, Raiko stepped in between Zenkai and Naomi. "Hey! Hands off Zenkai." He instinctively thought he was helping his wife, but not really. He wasn't sure of himself.

Zeta shakes his head. "That is not your wife." Zeta laughs.

Naomi grew uncomfortable accidentally knocking Raiko back with her telekinesis.

Raiko stumbled a bit and regained his footing. "What the...oh, right? Force of habit I guess."

"Raiiikoo." Nyeyomi folded her arms, "(Just what did this other me do there? Interesting...hmm..)"

Raiko spoke defensively. "What? I'm helpin' you...I think. I'm so confused."

Zenkai laughs nervously. "You guys can help him out a bit." Zenkai pulls Naomi out with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Destiny**

Out on the deck again. Zenkai looks to Naomi leaning on the railing. "So...what was all this I heard you talking about?...You kept mentioning me...And a lot of other stuff. Sorry...When I became a mega man of the grid...Part of my ability, is well catching to mind waves which feeds me things...Tension on the mind is a big kicker."

Naomi sighs looking to him. "There's sooo much things different about my world... My apologies about flooding your mind... you have no idea all the drama I've been through in the last few months."

Zenkai laughs, "Please tell me about it. I'm pretty sure I can relate..."

"well... I suppose I should explain the good before the bad... First major change is well... you and I..." Naomi spoke

Zenkai rubs his head. "Hm? Us? What about us?"

"We are... well were together... before well..." Naomi grows silent remembering the recent events.

Zenkai leans off the rail walking over to her. "So...Hmm...we were huh?..I dunno if I should force you to tell me the rest. But I guess it had something to do with that doppelganger huh?"

"He killed the Zenkai from my world..." Naomi replied.

Zenkai gasped. "What!?" Zenkai had no idea how to respond. "I...He...Oh no...I'm sorry Naomi..."

"Now you can see why I've been.. well thinking of you." Naomi hesitantly looked into his eyes, but glanced away. She leaned against the railing, deactivating her armor. "Shall I continue?" She asked, softly.

Zenkai nods but then states. "Hey...Only if you feel need to...I don't want to make you speak about all of this all at once...I've lost. People too...but...urgh...I guess I'll need to know to help you as much as I can." He walks up to her. "So yeah...let's continue ok?"

"Well that thug.. Raiko he was a murderer... and your step brother... Err..." Naomi went on to explain EVERYTHING about her world and what had happened.

Zenkai had so much off her world. He hugs her tightly. "We'll fix it all...And hey...If it helps...After sometime...If you feel it." He let's off. "You can hang here with us...Nothing to really go back to in your old world because of that dick...But you have us ok?..." Zenkai knew this wouldn't be an easy transition, as Naomi had no real blood relatives aside from her doppelgangers here. But things were so vastly different she'd have to fit in with also remembering that nothing was the same. It was almost unfair she had such a burden put on her.

"Thank you Zenkai..." Naomi replied politely.

Zenkai nods, he smiles to her, that same familiar shine as if he had never left her side at all.

Naomi hesitantly looks off. Zenkai pats her on the shoulder and heads in looking back to her. "We'll have some food ready soon you should come in."

"With the Assassin and Thug?... Next you'll tell me... Yusei and Satoshi are here... wait! Are they?" Naomi looked over.

Zenkai nods. Naomi grew wide eyed. Zenkai laughs, "Come on." Naomi follows with a nod.

Zenkai walks back looking to Naomi. "Heh guess we missed it." Axl peaks back in on them. "I still can't believe it! 2 Nyeyomis!"

"Tread lightly assassin, you don't know what I'm capable of." Naomi folded her arms.

Axl cries. "I'm not an assassin!" Zenkai sighs. "Axl go hump your girlfriend dude." Axl shoots back at Zenkai angrily. "DUDE! You're becoming waaaay to loose that was bad even for you." Zenkai looks off to the sky. "I sense something...Naomi? Head back in for now ok? If the others ask where I am tell them I had to look into something."

"You're going alone? Shouldn't you take back up?" Naomi looked to Zenkai.

Zenkai shakes his head. "I'll be fine...But if things do get bad. I'll be back for sure..."

"As long as you're confident." Naomi replied.

Zenkai nods, "Yeah...Unlike my other self...You no longer have to worry...But it's good having a helping hand...urgh.." It wasn't easy for Zenkai to even bring up himself after what he learned from her. "I'll keep in contact.." Zenkai teleports away to the Earth.

Nyeyomi walked in next to Axl, Raiko wasn't with her this time. He was most likely training again. Nyeyomi walked over, and stopped noticing what Naomi was wearing. "HOLY FUCK!" Nyeyomi gasped. Naomi glanced over. "Is there a problem?" "You're outfit..." Naomi glanced down to her clothes and back to Nyeyomi. "Need I repeat my question?" "What. .WEARING!?" Nyeyomi asked in an angry tone. Naomi seemed thrown off guard. "W-What?"

Axl thinks to himself. "Ohhhh your outfit is quite distasteful to her...She's gonna make you change clothes."

"Huh? What is wrong with them?" Naomi gawked. Nyeyomi folded her arms. "Tsk tsk... You may not exactly be ME, but you are another me... and girl... I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that old lady dress and man coat." Naomi raised a brow. "Did you just insult my attire?" "In fact I did. NOW! Before you get all sorts of insulted... you don't wanna be a fashion disaster like Zenkai." "How is Zenkai a fashion disaster? And what gives you the right to say these things?" "Oh? Touchy touchy..." Nyeyomi smirks. "What is it now?" "You like him." "Before you continue, please keep in mind I'm from a parallel world, and I'm sure Zeta clearly explained certain things., Now if you will, please refrain from making assumptions and get to the point." Naomi folded her arms. Nyeyomi was caught of guard. "Very well.. I can't having you looking like that. bad for my image. So as Axl was saying, your getting a make over, Nyeyomi Wily style." Nyeyomi took Naomi's hand dragging her off. "Katnyss has made me several delightfully awesome outfits, and I'm sure one will catch your attention." Nyeyomi continued.

Axl was still amazed at how the two were interacting, what caught him more. "She.. Likes Zenkai? Woah.." He scratches his head. "Just how twisted was that world I wonder?"

The girls made their way to Nyeyomi's gigantic closet of unusual fashion. She shoved Naomi into a chair, and began tossing several articles of clothing at her. "Here, try these on." "What? What about some privacy?!" "Privacy? we're practically twin sisters. Now ON WITH IT!"

Now around town Zenkai falls to the ground landing on his feet. He was close to the feeling. A shadow flies beside Zenkai and he turns around spotting DZ. "You weak little thing. Still wandering around. Now with 2 extra problems on your hands...Damn dude. You really know how to keep issues popping up." Zenkai shoots to DZ who tilts his head dodging the bullet. "Wow...Tense are we?" Zenkai was charging his new gig buster, due to Sclera infecting his old gun, he had to upgrade to new material which could fight off the bug it seemed. "You bastard...You're going to pay for what you did to that world! Your fight is with me! Not them!" DZ chuckles. "ANYONE CONNECTED TO YOU ARE MY TARGETS! Who set the judges on a course to break you? Who set up the foundation for Sera? Why did she hate you so much? I played Solaris for a fool..." Eyes begin to form from behind DZ. "And who sent that bug to eat up your new sweet heart...What's her name Iris?" DZ Laughs. "You never could give in. I did everything to break you. I hopped around for a good while. Hopping to find the perfect place to lay rest and take over a suitable version of you. But I got bored. And born from that...Came this stuff..." Zenkai's eyes widen. "Oh no..." DZ Grins madly. "Oh fuck yes...Sclera...You ready to go?...We have a body to get rid of...You're no longer needed in MY GRID..."

"Anything... for you..." Sclera casts a field around Zenkai, trapping him in the red mist. She chuckled, her body slouching forward a bit.

"Grrr...Sclera's working with him.." Zenkai was saying to himself out loud. "YOU'RE BOTH HISTORY YOU HEAR ME!?" DZ laughs. "Sorry but I'm the future...You're the past...Places are mix maxed bud..." Zenkai growls. "YOU WANT TO DO THIS! COME OUT AND FACE ME! DON'T HAVE SCLERA DOING YOU DIRTY WORK!" DZ laughs again. "Are you seriously pulling that card?" DZ appears to Zenkai. "At least I have a girl willing to fight for me. Who's alive..." Zenkai gasp. "What...What do you mean?" DZ shakes his head. "Remember me saying that stuff about breaking you? Why do you think you were always so lonely..." He grins. "Sakurei...Twisted her little neck like a pop bottle top...Would've hit up Nyeyomi...But that metal for brains got in the way...There was Aoi...But well...she went who knows where...And Iris...Ohhhh Iris...She was my number one choice...You came close...REALLY close...But you just didn't go any further than words...That's when I decided to seek out the other world...But before that...I had to at least hit at Nyeyomi...Her projects...Which well got me my girl...Which I know you'd heh...Can't kill...That's more my side of things." Zenkai was glowing around with data energy his anger was being filled. "You...All those deaths. People I loved...You?..." DZ appears behind Zenkai patting him on the back. "Death is never easy...It's just learning to accept we failed to show up or do anything to stop it...Because...That's just how it is being humanity isn't it?" Zenkai forces his elbow into DZ's face knocking him backward.

Sclera sent wires from her back, pinning Zenkai to the ground, as she hovered over him.

"Grrah!" yelled Zenkai as he was pinned to the ground. DZ laughs. "OUCH...We got some elbow grease here..." DZ says rubbing his chin. "2nd time someone hit me like that. I think it was your widow of a girlfriend." DZ looks over to them.

Zenkai arches his head up. "Naomi...She didn't...finish you...But you're my problem..." Zenkai says struggling to get free from the grip.

"Can...we... eat Naomi... master?...Hun..gry..." Sclera glanced at DZ.

DZ nods. "Yeah of course...You know that's top of the food chain...Heh." Zenkai forced his arm up tearing one of the wires out of the ground. He aims his gun and shoots Sclera tearing at some of her virus. He rolls to his feet and shoots off at DZ who jumps away. "STAND STILL! " DZ appears behind Zenkai and hits him from the back knocking Zenkai back to the ground. DZ rushes grabbing Zenkai by his cape wrapping it around his neck. "Ha ha ha...DUDE! I can't believe I got you like this...We're both wearing these too...And..You shot my girlfriend...Naughty.." Tightens on the cape. "NAUGHTY.."

The mist was suddenly torn threw with an unseen force. Sclera sneered over. "Dinner's... arrived... master... yumm..." Sclera rushed to the opening, but is slammed with telekinetic powers across the field as Naomi enters, dawning her new attire. She ran at DZ, force pushing him away from Zenkai. "Are you alright?"

Zenkai nods. "Yeah...But...how did you find me? How'd you break through that so easily!?"

"Nyeyomi gave me your coordinates. The mist on the outside was a dead give away of a virus. I just used my telekinesis. My reading shows that psychical attacks are unaffectedly it." Naomi removes the cat goggles from her face, letting them hang around her neck.

Zenkai noticed the goggles as well and nods. "That makes a lot of sense...And the goggles.." DZ yells to them. "HEY! Look at this...Still saving his ass...This is what do they call that?...Classic?" DZ chuckles.

Zenkai looks to DZ. "Oh right..." Zenkai gets in his fighting stance.

Sclera looks to DZ, as she gets up. She laughs at his joke. Naomi stances her self. "Watch what you say, it may bite you in the ass!" Naomi taunted DZ.

"Hey,hey..stop it...You know you're just melting with affection for me." DZ mocked forming what looked to be a dark buster. "SHUT UP! You stop mocking her! She's been through hell. You've put me through hell. And now! We're gonna place you through hell!" Zenkai says getting ready to let off his shot.

Sclera rushed at them, but Naomi threw her to the side, and whipping her back right at DZ.

DZ chuckles. "Ok.. Sclera babe...We'll get down together...After the fight.." DZ Jumps up from the ground pulling Sclera up with him. Zenkai jumps at DZ and kicks him back into Sclera once more the two plow into a wall that was in the field of the fog. DZ jumps forward from the debris landing on his feet. "STOP FUCKING KICKING ME! It's getting annoying..." He says shooting off his buster to Zenkai and Naomi. Zenkai forms a shield bouncing the shot away and it recovers the both of them a bit. "THANKS!" Yelled Zenkai as he now let's off another shot at DZ. This time it connects cutting through his arm. DZ's eyes widen as he holds his arm. The anti virus Zenkai had come up with was cutting through his virus network. "Sclera...Take care of his fallen girlfriend...I'll deal with this reject once and FOR ALL!" DZ asks her as he forms into his dark mega man armor.

"As you... command.." Sclera targeted Naomi. As she drew close, Naomi jumped up, using Sclera's shoulder as a boost. "...What?..." Sclera was surprised. Naomi did a front slip, holding both hand at Sclera, taking hold with her psychic powers. "Your boyfriend killed my boyfriend. Let's see how he likes it when you're dead!" Sclera chuckles as Naomi blasts down at Sclera. The smoke cleared, Sclera had a hole in her, but it healed almost instantly. "W-WHAT?!" Naomi gasped, as Sclera grabbed Naomi's leg, and began to spin her around rapidly. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!" Sclera laughed menacingly.

Zenkai looks to them. "OH NO NAOMI!" DZ Punches into Zenkai's stomach. "Hey pay attention! I'm driving here!" He blows Zenkai back through a couple of walls with a charged shot from his double canons. Zenkai darts back quickly breaking up debris left from his impact. He now had his gig buster charging it quickly and let's off three charged shots as his data energy was merging with them. The shots fly smashing into DZ tearing pieces of his armor away. Zenkai then follows up with is fist crushing his arm into DZ's stomach, his ribs had began to crack a bit as saliva escapes his mouth. "URRGH" DZ moaned as he's tossed backward. Zenkai then darts at him quickly again his strand of hair waving with his cape. He swings his foot knocking DZ again twirling him around. DZ Catches himself and as soon as Zenkai was about to strike with is fist DZ catches it. "TRY SHOOTING FOR A CHANGE AGAIN!" DZ says as the hand that grabbed Zenkai turned into a buster canon. Zenkai's eyes widen and DZ Shoots tearing off Zenkai's arm. Data mixed with blood flew from the attack and DZ Swings himself kicking Zenkai back to the ground. Zenkai was jittery and sits up holding the side of himself where his right arm used to stand. "Grrr...You bastard..." Zenkai knew in time due to being over the grid his arm could heal back but it would take time. DZ lands laughing. "One arm...And still so many problems to handle..."

Suddenly the mist was broken, it was shattering to the ground like glass. Naomi had thrown Sclera through it, with great force. Sclera fell onto the ground. "re..treat..." Sclera fazed away into mist, fleeing underground. Naomi glared over at DZ. "I'll kill you." Naomi had seen what DZ did to Zenkai's arm, and she was pissed.

DZ laughs looking to her. "You scared away my girlfriend. And this?" points to Zenkai. "Oh come on. He'll just die again...You've seen it done before...So stop acting like it's such a big deal. You knew this was coming..." Zenkai stands up. "Your girl abandoned you...It's you..agaist us..." DZ shakes his head. "There's only one person able to fight here..." He aims his canon and shoots one of Zenkai's legs. Zenkai's eyes widen and he falls to one knee. "I guess I can take a leg too..." Zenkai was glowing around data preparing his next attack.

Naomi got ready for another attack.

He takes his other arm grabbing his gig buster. "You're so...Worried about my footing...When I STILL HAVE AN ARM WILLING TO RIP YOU IN HALF!" DZ looks to Zenkai confused. "Huh?" Zenkai let's off a massive powered shot that took almost all the grid energy he had stored up. It hits DZ dead on ripping the armor right off of him. "GRRRAAAAGH! What in the hell!?" The shot was so powerful it formed a steady massive beam. DZ starts to push at it with his dark energy but it was breaking little by little. Zenkai kept pouring all his data energy into it, but he was running low quickly. "Grrr JUST...DIE!" Zenkai says pressing forward more. "I'm...Not...Gonna be. Able to keep this up...Naomi! I need some help!" DZ was holding the blast from engulfing him pieces of his data were flying into the blast becoming eaten away. "Fuck you ZENKAI!"

Naomi stood beside Zenkai, holding her palms at DZ, forcing the blast to hit harder and faster with the telekinesis.

DZ's eyes widen as he's soon engulfed by the beam. The memories and killings of people rush back to mind. Ceil appears before him. "Dark Zenkai...Did you think it would last?...Your heart now belongs to my friend...The one you ultimately created..." DZ looked to her in terror. It glows bright and as he comes back to reality. DZ was seen only with the top half of his torso. His arms, legs and bottom half of his body were gone. Dark blood was seeping out. His goggles shattered. "...So...This...Is what it...feels like...You'll never...be able to kill me...I will break you so...Much...This...isn't...over...I..." He begins to see eyes appear around him. "She's. here...Heh ha ha ha ha!" DZ was clearly out of his mind now. Zenkai stood beside Naomi looking over to him. He held where his arm used to be shaking his head. "She's here alright...And I hope...She keeps you wherever she's taking you..." DZ laughs. "Fuck...You..." He says awaiting his final minutes of life.

Sclera appears from the mist that rolled in, her face inches away from DZ. "You. Lied... you can too die... you and I aren't the same...We just called yourself 'I'.. eheh... strange.. hungry.." Sclera opens her mouth wide.

DZ laughs to himself. "We...Are never finished..." He says looking to Zenkai and Naomi.

Sclera smiles, devouring DZ.

"That virus... she has no mercy...it's revolting.." Naomi gasped. Sclera looked to them, with a grin, and faded into mist as she retreats. "HEY!" Naomi took a few steps to pursue Sclera, but the eye creature was gone. She clenched her fist.

Zenkai walks up beside Naomi. "We'll find her again...But. At least the real threat is taken care of..."

"You're hurt Zenkai. I'll track her down and see to it she gets what she deserves. As long as I live no viruses shall destroy people. It makes me sick." Naomi glances to him. "This is my mission, I can feel it... Maybe.. some day our path's will cross again... Zenkai.."

Zenkai looks to her seriously. "...Are you sure?..." Zenkai was a bit hesitant to let her go, but this wasn't the other Nyeyomi. "...If that's where you're set...Very well...I wish you luck out there...be careful..."

Naomi smiled to him. "It's better this way... I can repent for all the mistakes I could have stopped. Afterwards.. well... We'll get to the bridge when I cross it I suppose." Naomi looks to the grid lines.

Zenkai smiles to her nodding. "Yeah...I guess...this is where we part ways...Oh..And Naomi...Like any of my friends. I love you ok?..You've always got a place back at the fortress with us...As for my arm...Heh...no worries...This should be fixed up in no time...It's amazing being over the grid so..." Zenkai squints at the pain a bit. "Urgh...(stabbed in the heart and now this..)" he thought to himself.

Naomi looked back to him, she had gentleness in her eyes once more. "Careful what you say there."

Zenkai blushed a bit. "Heh...Yeah..." Zenkai says gripping his arm.

Naomi turned away. "I hope we do run into each other again. Farewell." Naomi makes her way to the grid lines, jumping up onto them. She glances back at Zenkai with a smile, before making her pursuit on sclera.

Zenkai thinks to himself "(I really hope we do too...Be careful out there Naomi...Though it didn't work out there...You have a 2nd chance now...And I'll do whatever it takes when you're ready...To keep you safe...And try to be the best Zenkai for you...urgh...I can't imagine the feeling. But I'm happy you've found a calling here...And. Funnily enough...I'm getting my chance...Can't count on time to bring things forward...Just have to take them as it's given...I love you Naomi...I hope to see you again someday..")

Zenkai then took another look, where Naomi had been standing. He had gotten a great view of her panties. it made him remember those time where he's see Nyeyomi's panties. "Heh she still has it too. Been a while since I laid eyes on that...This is so gonna bite me in the future."


End file.
